


莫里斯的情人变奏曲

by mauricesummer



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauricesummer/pseuds/mauricesummer
Summary: 在彭杰的船库里再会之后，莫里斯和阿列克在那里缠绵了一整天，他们始终都紧密地抱在一起，谁都不愿意从对方的怀里离开。克莱夫看向幽暗的窗外，那个向着自己挥手告别的阳光少年，他感觉到自己压抑在内心的野兽从半梦半醒之间挣扎着苏醒过来。
Relationships: Clive Durham/Maurice Hall, Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 在原著的结尾里，莫里斯和克莱夫那晚分别之后再也没有见过面。  
> 很抱歉本文没有尊重原作者的结局，从原著的结尾开始续写，让他们三个人继续纠缠在一起，并经历了之后那场举世闻名的战役。  
> 故事很狗血，该开车的时候就开车，是作者的自我满足之作。  
> 本文共十四章，已完结。

第一章

在彭杰的船库里再会之后，莫里斯和阿列克在那里缠绵了一整天，他们始终都紧密地抱在一起，谁都不愿意从对方的怀里离开。  
  
两人互诉衷肠之后，想要立刻拥抱对方的爱意就像大海上陡然掀起的风浪一样淹没了他们的理智。  
  
他们一边热切地接吻，一边脱光了对方的衣物。两条健壮赤裸的年轻躯体从地上一路纠缠着滚到了床上，逼仄而昏暗的房间里尽是一片让人脸红心跳的旖旎风光。  
  
“看着我，亲爱的莫里斯。”  
  
在被莫里斯炙热的拥吻掠夺走浑身的力气后，可爱的小男仆只能跪在他的两腿之间，支撑着自己的身体。  
  
他仰着头睁着杏仁般圆润明亮的双眼，深情地望着面前高贵俊美的先生，回忆起他们这段感情的开始：“还记得我们的第一次吗？我听到了你孤独的呼唤，尽管我的心情忐忑不安，但对你强烈的爱慕之情还是驱使着我从窗外爬了进来。我抱住了你的身体，脱掉了你的睡袍，亲吻了你的每一处肌肤，最后来到你的这里。”  
  
那是多么荒唐而放纵的一夜啊！莫里斯有些难为情地抚摸着阿列克卷曲的棕发，但对阿列克来说，它美好地就如同一个虚幻的梦境一样，哪怕是现在美梦成真，他的声音里依然充满了无尽的欣喜。  
  
阿列克水润的眼睛在印在昏暗的烛火里闪闪发亮，好似染上了一层魅惑勾人的色彩，语气也变得性感撩人：“然后，我就像现在这样，张口含住了它。”  
  
阿列克低下头，莫里斯的分身在他的嘴里瞬间膨胀到撑满了他的整个口腔。  
  
他小巧殷红的嘴明显吞吐不下这份巨大，但依然努力地去伺候它，他衷心地希望自己能让莫里斯感到快乐。  
  
第一次这么做的时候，这个可爱又可怜的先生忍不住强烈的刺激，很快就在他嘴里缴了枪。  
  
只要一想到比自己年长几岁的莫里斯在床事上居然还是个毫无经验的处子，而自己有幸成为第一个和他肌肤相亲的人，阿列克的内心就会涌起对他强烈的爱怜。  
  
所以他怎么都无法放下这个孤独又高贵的人啊！虽然继续留在英国，两人面临的是晦暗不明的未来，此刻的他也只想留在莫里斯的身边，想让他沉沦在自己贴心的服侍里，永远不要再清醒过来......  
  
阿列克用自己还不甚熟练的技巧尽力地满足着面前清隽儒雅的绅士，伸出了他软滑的舌头，在对方前端敏感的地方灵巧地舔动着。  
  
莫里斯再也难以忍受身体里传来的强烈刺激，他陶醉地抓住身下人蓬乱的头发，开始凶猛地律动起来。  
  
被唤醒的巨龙一次次猛烈地戳向阿列克的喉咙深处，直到他实在是吞吐不下这硕大的分身，只得推开了意犹未尽的莫里斯。  
  
阿列克粗重地喘息着让他从自己的嘴里退出来，一道亮晶晶的口水随之在阿列克的唇边滑落，衬得他的唇色格外的莹亮诱人。  
  
“为什么这么粗暴，你明明是个高贵的绅士啊！”阿列克一边咳嗽一边委屈地嘟囔。  
  
莫里斯爱怜地捧起他青涩俊朗的脸，毫不在意地从他沾满口水的下颚吻到那红肿小巧的薄唇，用舌头继续在他柔软的口腔里攻城略地。  
  
“这可不能怪我，是你主动带领我品尝到这美味的禁果。在你之前，我一直保持着清白之身，从不知道这种事情会让人如此快乐，而你又是这么的可爱，让我如何能够控制得住呢？”  
  
莫里斯带着感激上天的虔诚，抚摸着爱人火热而结实的身体，亲吻着这个给他带来了无上幸福的男人。  
  
如果不是他解放了自己的天性，恐怕自己还会继续去看医生，妄图治好这从小给自己带来阴影和恐惧的“疾病”。  
  
然而和阿列克愉悦的肌肤之亲让莫里斯彻底清醒了，只要对方愿意和自己继续这样下去，即使这是一种不被社会认可的“疾病”，它也能给自己带来从未有过的满足。  
  
莫里斯再也不要去治愈它，在经历了种种磨难之后，他终于坦然接受了自己这样的天性，并决定从今之后他要和阿列克一起分享这份来自内心深处的喜悦。  
  
两人在休息的间隙中不忘用言语向对方传达自己的感情，就像两个刚刚陷入初恋一样热切而冒失的毛头小子。  
  
“虽然我简直不敢相信德拉姆先生居然没有享用过这具美丽的身体，但我是多么幸运可以拥有你的第一次。”阿列克被他心心念念的男人用健壮的双臂搂在怀里，自己的双腿主动环上了他的腰身去磨蹭他的敏感地带。  
  
他实在是太爱这个男人了，居然爱到疯狂地为了他抛弃了自己的事业和家人......  
  
阿列克把自己的头靠在莫里斯优雅的金发上和他耳鬓厮磨，在他的耳边吐着热气，热烈地告白着：“我一想到明明是我让你品尝到的这份快乐，可是一旦我去了阿根廷，你若是忍受不住寂寞再找别人做爱，我就嫉妒地要发疯。”  
  
他已是羞得面红耳赤，但仍旧大胆地吐露着爱语，他希望莫里斯能够记住自己有多么爱他，也希望莫里斯以后不要抛弃他，厌倦他。  
  
“那时候我都已经拿着行李上了船，我的家人们正在憧憬着未来的幸福生活。可是我满脑子都是你跟德拉姆先生或者陌生的男人拥抱的画面，光是想象就让我感到浑身发冷，只想大喊大叫。所以我不顾一切地跑下了船，跑到邮局去给你发了电报，然后到了这里来等你。虽然什么保证都没有，但是我一点儿都不害怕。在我决定留下的那一刻起，我就觉得自己的灵魂好像已经跟你系在一起了。”  
  
阿列克伸出手开始挑逗莫里斯的分身，他想看到莫里斯那双如寒潭般清澈又深邃的眼眸里燃起熊熊的火焰，想让这个看上去克制冷静的人和自己一起沉浸在欲望的海洋里。  
  
“谢谢你，阿列克！你对我太好了，我发誓以后会一直和你在一起。”莫里斯知道他为自己牺牲了一切，动情地给了他承诺。  
  
曾经他也拥有过一份这样真挚纯洁的感情，他愿意为了那个人牺牲一切，可是对方却残忍地将自己这份赤诚之心弃如敝履。  
  
一想到那个人，莫里斯的眼睛里就多了些许落寞。虽然不久前他才故作潇洒地向对方彻底告别，但他心底里依旧会为逝去的初恋哀歌，这是他永远都无法治愈的伤痛。  
  
他对着现在的爱人喃喃道：“我要向你坦白，我确实和克莱夫在一起过，虽然那是学生时代的荒唐往事了。我曾经非常爱他，想要占有他，但他坚信两个男人之间只能是柏拉图。后来他抛弃我和安妮结婚了，那段时间我痛苦到无以复加，直到你的出现拯救了我......”  
  
感受到阿列克手上律动的速度陡然加快了，莫里斯连忙按住了爱人捣乱的手，唇齿间溢出压抑的呻吟道：“啊...啊......阿列克，慢一点，我要承受不住了！”  
  
“你的脑袋里以后不许再有德拉姆先生！我要让你以后都只想着我，你的眼里只能看到我！”嫉妒让阿列克的动作粗暴起来，他啃咬着莫里斯的脖子和肩膀，带着诱惑的语气道：“你以为这样就是快乐的顶峰了吗？我会让你体验到别人不能给你的一切，让你以后都不用再这样压抑自己了！来吧，莫里斯！进到我的身体里来，让我们真正的融为一体！”  
  
阿列克把莫里斯推倒在床上，自己主动跨坐在他赤裸的身体上。  
  
他把莫里斯两个修长的手指上舔满了口水，然后引导着他的手指进入了自己的后庭。  
  
“老天爷，这里也是我的第一次，必须先扩张一下你才能进来。”阿列克紧张地闭上了双眼，蜜色紧致的肌肤上带着若隐若现的粉红，这实在是一副诱人的躯体。  
  
莫里斯的手指被包裹在阿列克火热的身体里，他不由得往深处探索起来。  
  
他看着阿列克混合着情欲和痛苦的俊俏脸庞，想起来老师曾在海边的教导，迟钝的大脑突然清醒了，他恍然大悟道：“原来男人之间也可以这样做，可以真正地结合在一起。”  
  
想到自己即将进入心爱之人的身体里，可以和他像男女一样真正的交合，莫里斯兴奋的整个人都颤抖了起来。  
  
他看着阿列克从未被开采过的狭小后庭，明白这里必须经过耐心的扩张之后，才能够接纳自己的硕大。  
  
莫里斯让阿列克跪在床上弓起身子，自己的手指继续卖力的动作，他的另一只手也握住了阿列克的分身为他服务，希望正在接受着异物入侵的对方能够感到好受一些。  
  
“啊......可以了，够了！你快进来吧，我想要你......”虽然自己是心甘情愿的奉献，但讲出这样羞耻的话还是让阿列克害羞的整个身子都在发抖。  
  
他只得把脸全部埋进了枕头里，只露出那一头蓬松的卷发，莫里斯被情人大胆的邀约勾引地五迷三道，他也实在无法压抑住自己原始的欲望，于是他进入了阿列克最柔软的地方。  
  
“啊！！！”一个人是火热被紧密包裹住的无比舒适，一个人是身体被异物撑开后的饱满酸胀，两个人同时发出了满足的呐喊声。  
  
莫里斯揉着小情人的头发，开始了腰部的律动，他从来没有体会过这么强烈的快感，仿佛舒爽地打开了身体所有的汗毛孔一般，酣畅淋漓的感觉让他的喉间发出阵阵低吼。  
  
感受到对方的身体已经完全的接纳了自己，他的律动也从轻微缓慢逐渐变得力道凶狠起来，他被阿列克那张小嘴紧紧地吸收着，觉得自己的头皮都爽到发麻了，这果然是他从未有过的神奇体验！  
  
在高潮即将来临的瞬间，他把自己深深地顶进了阿列克的身体里。  
  
“啊......”阿列克承受着身上的男人一次又一次猛烈的冲击，一开始他还想忍住自己嘴里碎裂的呻吟，可是他很快就在莫里斯凶狠的撞击之下神智不清，只能满嘴胡乱地叫喊着：“莫里斯，我爱你！我爱你！啊啊啊......你好厉害，慢一点...轻一点......我受不了了！”  
  
当男人温热的液体发射在他的身体里时，阿列克的前端也被刺激地喷发出来，在肉体登上天堂的那一刻，他红着眼睛尖叫着哭喊道：“莫里斯，让我们一起下地狱吧！”  
  
随后他就浑身虚脱地躺倒在床上昏了过去。  
  
“哦，可怜的小阿列克，我没有把握好分寸，真是对不起！可我实在是太爱你了。”欲望如山洪一般倾泻过后，荒唐的激情如潮水般尽数褪去，恢复了理智的莫里斯抱着被他弄晕了的小情人悄声安抚着。  
  
这种美妙的感觉让他第一次就食髓知味，发泄过后他依然不愿意离开对方的身体，爱不释手地抚摸着阿列克光滑的肌肤，享受着激情的余韵。  
  
莫里斯轻轻地吻着阿列克被情欲渲染得通红的脸颊和脖子，一遍又一遍，直到自己也感到乏力，抱着爱人一起在狭窄的小床上沉沉睡去。  
  
小屋里幽暗的灯火和天上的繁星一起点缀着万籁俱寂的彭杰，但莫里斯和阿列克的夜晚还远远没有结束。  
  
等到莫里斯小睡一觉养精蓄锐之后，他会让这个点燃了他全部欲火的情人继续在自己的身下呻吟，哭喊，尖叫。  
  
这是他亲手撩拨起来的火焰，莫里斯不会允许它再度熄灭。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫里斯和阿列克在伦敦共筑爱巢。

第二章  
在船库里度过互诉衷肠的激情一夜之后，莫里斯带着阿列克离开了彭杰前往伦敦。  
  
阿列克很少乘坐火车，也没怎么来过大都市。上一次他一个人勇闯伦敦，是因为他实在无法克制住对莫里斯的思念。  
  
没想到再度乘坐火车前往伦敦，竟然是和他心爱的先生在一起去共筑爱巢，这简直是他以前做梦都不敢奢求的幻想。  
  
阿列克被莫里斯半扶着走上火车，他的脚下虚浮地好似踩着松软的云层一般，搭上了通往幸福的列车号。  
  
两个人并排坐在座位上，看着身旁莫里斯儒雅俊秀的侧脸，阿列克褐色的眼睛里闪烁着甜蜜的光芒。  
  
他忍不住在莫里斯的羊毛围巾之下握住了对方宽大温暖的手掌，想通过真实的触感确认这不是他的梦境。  
  
莫里斯爱怜地看着小情人大胆的表现，微笑着任由他牵着自己的手，在他耳边轻声问道：“你的身体还好吧？”  
  
阿列克的脸瞬间如蒸熟的螃蟹一样红透了，放纵了一整晚之后，他的腰间确实十分酸胀。  
  
昨晚他已经被折腾得厉害，一觉昏睡到天明。可是今早当阳光洒进船库的小屋里时，他感到有人正在温柔地亲吻着自己。  
  
阿列克被对方金色的发丝磨蹭着脸颊，痒得无法再睡下去，只得睁开还迷蒙着的眼眸，慵懒地回应对方的爱意。  
  
然后他就惊恐地发现，莫里斯的爱火再度被自己点燃了。  
  
激情了一个晚上才消退下去的情/欲再度铺天盖地的席卷而来，在阿列克沙哑的哭喊声中，莫里斯又抱了他一次。  
  
如果不是担心今天之内无法回到伦敦，阿列克简直怀疑莫里斯会不会让自己下床。  
  
汽笛的轰鸣声唤回了阿列克的思绪，他恼怒地瞪视着莫里斯。谁能想到这个温文尔雅的绅士在床上会这么生猛，害得自己只能被他半扶着走出彭杰。  
  
幸好一路上没有碰上什么熟人，莫里斯向列车员宣称是带生了病的朋友去伦敦治疗，方便两人在车上继续靠在一起如胶似漆。  
  
感受到身侧的阿列克正在散发着不满的情绪，莫里斯也觉得自己做得有些过火了，内疚地在他耳边道歉道：“对不起，只是你从睡梦中醒来的模样实在是太美好了，漂亮得就如同初生的天使一样，让我无法抵受住这份诱惑......但我也会尊重你的想法，下次如果你不想要的话，可以向我说不。”  
  
他用比早间的山泉更加清澈的眼睛真诚地看着阿列克道：“我用自己的姓名发誓，以后只要是你向我说不的时候，我一定立刻停下。”  
  
“好吧，我接受你的道歉。”阿列克脸上的表情轻快了许多。他抬起漂亮的眼睛，浓密卷曲的睫毛在眼前煽动着，羞涩地扬起了调皮的嘴角：“可是我永远都不会向你说不，我亲爱的先生。”  
  
眼见火车已开，四下座位空无一人，莫里斯用自己高大的身躯挡住了周遭可能看过来的视线，心痒难耐地在阿列克的唇边偷了一个吻。  
  
论起在爱情上的大胆和热情，从来都没有人能比得上莫里斯。他可以为了爱人放弃自己的一切，学位，名利，事业，甚至生命......  
  
在火车轰鸣着驶向伦敦的途中，莫里斯咬着阿列克的耳朵向他述说着自己的计划。  
  
他想把自己在伦敦证券行里的工作辞掉，再卖掉一部分资产给妈妈养老，然后和阿列克一起隐居到南安普顿的森林里去当伐木工人。  
  
可是阿列克不愿意让情人为了自己牺牲这么多。  
  
能够得到莫里斯真挚的爱恋，在阿列克看来就已经是无上的荣幸，他怎么能让莫里斯放弃体面的生活和自己一起去当个体力劳动者？  
  
莫里斯出生在美好的上层社会，在他以往的生命里，和他打交道的人们都会带上亲切和善的面具，所以他是一个纯粹的理想主义者。  
  
他从来没有接触过底层社会的阴暗丑陋，也不知道当一个下层工人过得是什么样的日子，而深谙一切的阿列克不愿意让他高贵的先生去过那种遭人呵斥和受人白眼的生活。  
  
况且伦敦是个足够繁荣的大都市，像他们这样的人还有成千上万个藏身在此，他们只需要小心谨慎一点，并不是不能在伦敦平稳度日。  
  
阿列克很轻易地就说服了向来就习惯对情人唯命是从的莫里斯，两个人决定留在伦敦生活一段时间试试。  
  
于是到了伦敦之后，莫里斯先把阿列克安置在了宾馆里，他开始紧急地寻找合适的房源，希望可以早日和阿列克一起搬进去，开启幸福的同居生活。  
  
三天后一个阳光明媚的早上，莫里斯结清了宾馆的费用，带着阿列克来到了他们的新居门口。  
  
一开始阿列克并未对新居抱有很大的期待，他曾经住过最肮脏的棚屋和草房，现在自己又身无分文，就连身上唯一的一套换洗衣服还是莫里斯替他临时购置的。  
  
所以对阿列克来说，只要有一个能够供他栖身的居所就足够了，他只怕会委屈了莫里斯，可是面前的房子好到超乎了他的所有想象。  
  
这是一套紧靠着伦敦中心城区东面的公寓住宅。老式街区干净整洁，道路两边公寓林立，一楼临街设有各色商铺，是下层中产阶级和小型个体户们长久以来的聚集地。  
  
修建在这里的公寓很多，生活气息浓郁，居民们忙于自己的日常生计，并不会太过关心别人的生活。  
  
莫里斯买的房子在一套老式红墙绿窗的公寓里，他带着阿列克走上一梯一户的公寓楼梯，向他介绍道：“我们的房子在五楼，因为是顶楼，还附送了一个小阁楼。我们可以打开阁楼的天窗，享受阴暗潮湿的伦敦放晴时难得的阳光。”  
  
莫里斯推开木雕的大门，牵着阿列克的手走进窗明净几的客厅里。这里的家具都已经布置妥当了，透过通往阳台的落地窗，阿列克看到莫里斯还贴心的在阳台上摆上了几盆花草。  
  
阿列克忍不住吸了吸鼻子，他感受到洒落在客厅里明媚的暖意和花朵的芬芳，这些味道和他身旁男人清爽的古龙水香味混合在一起，是让他觉得眼睛发酸的味道。  
  
这是他梦寐以求的，有了属于自己的家的味道。  
  
看到阿列克脸上激动的神情，莫里斯也很满意自己找到的这处房子，他兴致勃勃地带着阿列克走到阳台上，继续介绍道：“你快来看，我们的公寓紧邻着泰晤士河，从阳台上就能欣赏到河面的风光。”  
  
他温柔地环抱着小情人紧致的腰身，在他耳边热切地说道：“我试验过了，河畔这一排葱郁的大树可以挡住河面上看过来的视线，即使我们在阳台上拥抱亲吻，或者做些别的什么事情别人都不会看到。”  
  
阿列克看到四楼正对着他们的住户有个突出的大露台，指着下面对莫里斯笑道：“那如果四楼的人出来了怎么办？”  
  
莫里斯捏着阿列克精致的下巴，压抑着想把他就地正法的冲动，尽量保持着正常的语气调侃道：“你可以小声一点啊，他们就不会回头向上看了。”  
  
“你这个混蛋！”阿列克被莫里斯激得想扑上去堵住他可恶的嘴唇，却不小心感受到了莫里斯正在强忍的欲望。  
  
他登时就羞红了脸，转过身去看波光粼粼的泰晤士河，让自己吹着河面上送来的阵阵凉风降温。  
  
来到伦敦的这三天里，莫里斯为了尽快找到合适的房子跑遍了这座城市。他每天早出晚归，回到了宾馆就倒在床上和阿列克相拥入眠。  
  
可是除了早晚床笫之间的耳鬓厮磨和从不会落下的绵密亲吻，莫里斯并没有再碰过阿列克。  
  
阿列克以为莫里斯是太过疲惫了，在工作上他无法为莫里斯分担任何事情，唯一能做的就是忍住自己求欢的冲动，让他能够好好的休息。  
  
可是他只是一个二十来岁的毛头小子啊，是闻着爱人身上的味道就能够发情的年龄，更何况是被心上人抱在怀里的时候。

在莫里斯离开宾馆的时间里，无事可做的阿列克曾经抚摸着他在床上残留的余温，回忆着他在自己体内肆意放纵的滋味，握住自己挺立的分身自慰。  
  
然而自己释放了激情之后，阿列克失神的看着冰冷昏暗的房间，没有了莫里斯在身边用他宽厚的背膀搂着自己继续拥吻缠绵，被寂寞的失落感包围的阿列克只有想哭的冲动。  
  
想被他紧紧地抱住，被他进入贯穿，和他融为一体，一起攀上高峰，然后享受余韵过后他温柔的安抚和亲吻，非常非常地想。  
  
现在，在莫里斯的言语挑逗之下，阿列克心里原始的欲望再一次被他唤起，可是对方比自己能够忍耐得多，哪怕是那里已经火热的挺立，依然能保持着绅士的风度只和他聊天说话。  
  
“真是一个沉得住气的小老头啊！”阿列克不满地嘟囔着。  
  
身后的爱人好似没有听到他的抱怨，贴上他挺翘的臀部正经地向他解释道：“我已经打听过了，四楼的买家一直在外国生活，现在没有人住在里面，所以你不用担心这一点。”  
  
他努力不去在意阿列克被自己磨蹭到开始发颤的身体，拉着他进了屋里，向他展示起房间：“这个公寓是一个大三居，有三个卧房和三个卫生间。”  
  
莫里斯带着抱歉的语气对阿列克说：“我和我妈妈说的买房理由是证券行越来越忙，所以我需要经常在伦敦加班，赶不上火车及时回家。妈妈和妹妹们倒是都挺高兴我能够在伦敦置业，她们说以后到伦敦来参加晚会就有地方落脚了，所以这一间主卧要留给她们当客房。”  
  
他的声音更加低沉，小心翼翼地道：“我和她们说，你......是照顾我起居的男仆......所以，只能让你住这间没有卫生间的小房间......”  
  
莫里斯看着情人晦暗不明的眼神，以为他是生气了，忐忑不安地问道：“阿列克，可以吗？只是名义上而已，没有客人的时候，你当然是和我住在一起了。我的家人生活老实平淡，她们不会经常上门来打搅我们的。当然如果你不接受的话，我可以再想办法......”  
  
然而他没有等来小男仆的回答，取而代之的是被他压到了身后宽大的床上。  
  
莫里斯有些惊愕地被阿列克亲吻着脸颊，发现他好似变身成了一头凶猛的小兽，带着不知名的怒气啃咬着自己。可是他没有真地用力，颈间传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，挠地莫里斯心里发痒。  
  
莫里斯只得拿出自己最大的忍耐力握住阿列克正在解自己衣服的手，妄图继续刚才的话题：“阿列克，可以吗？”  
  
“可以，可以！只要是能和你在一起，我住哪里都没有关系！”阿列克几乎是咆哮着吼了出来，泛着水光的眼睛带着恳求看向他敬爱的先生。  
  
“莫里斯，你为什么要忍耐？这是我们的家了，只要你想抱我的时候，随时都可以......”阿列克主动解开了自己衬衫的扣子，露出光滑白皙的肌肤，紧贴上了莫里斯被自己脱到半裸的上身。  
  
他霎时就沉醉在和莫里斯肌肤相亲的欢愉里，把自己的头深埋在男人的臂弯中，贪婪地闻着他身上的味道，体会着这份到现在为止都让他有些不可置信的幸福。

从他见到莫里斯的第一面起，他就在想：如果这个人可以属于我，那该有多好啊！

这种本来只能存在于他脑中的幻想，没想到现在竟然成真了！这个金发碧眼的男人是照进阿列克暗淡贫乏的生活里最耀眼的光芒，让他无时无刻地想要向他索取温暖。  
  
“可是你前几天被我伤到了，我想让你多休息一下......”莫里斯亲吻着情人躲在自己肩膀里的额发，他喜欢这头蓬松凌乱的头发，彰显着他怀里的人青春的朝气和不羁的张扬。  
  
不像那个把自己的头发梳得根根分明，一丝不苟地贴合在自己头皮上的贵族乡绅，明明也才二十几岁的年龄，却已能从他的身上看到如同破败的庄园一样的垂垂暮色。  
  
曾几何时，在剑桥古老又优美的校园里，那个男人也是一头飞扬蓬勃的卷发，一双灵巧无匹的双眼，只靠一个清浅的笑容，就能吸引住自己全部的视线。  
  
看到莫里斯眼中恍惚的神色，为了唤回他不知道沉浸在哪里的回忆，阿列克索性低下头去含弄他已经火热的分身。  
  
“啊！阿列克......住手......”莫里斯支撑着自己即将破碎的理智，他不想再伤害阿列克了。  
  
他在性事上面的知识甚为浅薄，发现阿列克被自己弄伤之后，前两天莫里斯在百忙之中专门抽空去拜访了他的心理医生。

通过向医生无耻地咨询他才知道，自己那天对待阿列克的行为堪称粗暴，莫里斯非常懊恼因为自己的激动，让阿列克的第一次体验不算美好。  
  
所以这几天他一直都在忍耐，下一次拥抱阿列克的时候，起码要准备一瓶润滑油才行......  
  
“没关系，我......我想要你抱我，现在就抱我......”阿列克把莫里斯压在身下，故意伸出粉红的舌尖，舔着嘴上不知名的透明液体。  
  
他半眯着眼睛注视着面前的男人，浑身上下都在散发着诱惑的气息，向莫里斯传达着自己有多么想被他拥抱。  
  
尤其是当他看到莫里斯走神的时候，阿列克的心就如一株在泰晤士河上漂浮着不知方向的芦苇草，只有被莫里斯抓在手里的时候，他才能感觉到踏实。  
  
莫里斯看着小男仆眼中呼唤着自己的情欲，他脑中最后一丝仅存的理智终于崩塌，挺腰贯穿了坐在自己身上的人。  
  
他听着阿列克如愿以偿的叫喊声，看着他在自己身上尽情地扭动着腰身，阳光适时地照进了这间屋子的天窗里，洒在了阿列克精瘦紧致的身上。  
  
他的汗渍和泪液一起滚落在身体上，折射出一道道金色的光芒，在莫里斯的眼里，此时的阿列克美好得就像一具神圣又魅惑的天使像。  
  
莫里斯紧紧地拥抱住拯救了自己的天使，猛烈地加大了腰间的力度，自己的舌头在阿列克的唇上肆虐，吞下他破碎的呻吟，吻去他眼角的泪水，在他们的家里开始了这一天的纵情缠绵。  
  
他的心里因为被方才的回忆勾起的那一丝伤感，转眼间就被欲望的火焰吞噬的无影无踪了。  



	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克莱夫一直跟随着莫里斯的背影，看着他走进了自己的公寓里。他终于忍受不住自己心中的思念，抱着路边的灯柱颓然地低下头。  
> 本章开始变奏，克莱夫加入感情纠葛，不能接受者可以关闭了。

第三章

  
“当！”随着商行的大厅时钟准时敲响，莫里斯结束了一天的工作。  
  
他在桌前收拾好自己的文件，拿着公文包带上帽子准备回家。  
  
莫里斯现在的家在几个街区外的公寓里，他名义上的小男仆阿列克正在家里等着他。  
  
已经和阿列克同居一段时间了，每当想起这段美妙的时光，莫里斯都会忍不住上扬起嘴角。  
  
阿列克很爱他，就像一只离不开主人的小狗一样，从莫里斯一进家门开始，他就会扑上来热切地亲吻他，纠缠他。  
  
他的身上那股一往无前的蓬勃朝气，也是莫里斯非常喜爱的。透过他对自己无数次的表白，莫里斯仿佛能从那双炯炯有神的大眼睛里看到另外一双眼睛。  
  
一双带着如海洋般湛蓝色彩的眼睛，曾经也怀抱着热情的爱意看着自己，向他吐露过禁忌的爱语：“我爱你。”  
  
那个人的五官俊美的就像一副精心描绘出的画卷一样，一颦一笑都是迷人的色彩。上帝对他格外的偏心，不仅给了他优秀的头脑，显赫的家世，还有无与伦比的美貌。  
  
莫里斯回想起他们初见时的画面，他垂下眼睛用挑逗的口气对自己说：“他（里斯利）是个危险的家伙。”  
  
熟不知，他自己才是个全身上下都散发着撩人气息的危险家伙。  
  
可惜那人的外表上温和恭顺，骨子里却叛逆桀骜，本质上更是如同一只自私任性猫。在他的引诱之下，莫里斯终于看清了自己内心的渴望，但没想到那个人竟然甩甩尾巴轻巧地跑掉了，只留下他一个人在幽暗的峡谷里迷茫挣扎。  
  
幸好他后来又遇上了阿列克，才得以从无尽的痛苦里脱身而出。  
  
莫里斯看着今天客人送给他的两张音乐会的门票，无声地把它们收进了自己的大衣口袋里，走出了证券行的门外。  
  
若是论起精神上的契合度，没有受过教育的阿列克无疑是代替不了那个可恶的家伙的。  
  
阿列克听不懂优美的古典乐，读不懂晦涩的希腊文学，也欣赏不来莎翁笔下经典的舞台剧。  
  
莫里斯曾经带阿列克一起看过几场自己钟爱的表演，阿列克虽然温顺地跟着他一起来了，却无一不是从演出开头就开始打瞌睡，一直睡到了演员谢幕，大家起立鼓掌他才揉着眼睛惊醒过来。  
  
莫里斯也曾在家里一边播放他喜欢的音乐一边喝着红酒，想读几篇优美的文章与阿列克分享，可是阿列克明显就对自己的身体更感兴趣。  
  
最后红酒被阿列克含在嘴里喂给了莫里斯，活泼的华尔兹舞曲成了阿列克呻吟呐喊时的伴奏曲，那些写着拉丁文字的古老书籍，早就已经不知道被丢弃在了哪个角落里。  
  
然而即使如此，他们同居的生活对莫里斯来说也依然异常美妙。  
  
在自己的心被克莱夫丢在地上无情地踩碎之后，他能够找到一个真心待他的人，能够在无尽的黑夜中给予他所一直渴求的温暖，并且和他在肉体上高度的契合，莫里斯已经在感谢上天对他的厚待了，还有什么好抱怨的呢？  
  
有过克莱夫这样高傲而冷酷的情人，莫里斯的恋爱观变得卑微又小心。  
  
莫里斯是一个和善谦卑的绅士，他本就对任何阶层的人都带着亲切的善意。  
  
莫里斯虽然受过高等教育，也怀念剑桥校园里浓厚的学术气息，但他并不排斥被阿列克拉去小市民聚集的酒吧里，看徐娘半老的舞女卖力的搔首弄姿。  
  
在金融从业者的眼里，这只是一种正当赚取金钱的方式，没有什么好歧视的。  
  
更何况他每周三和周末都会去贫民区和下层工人一起练习拳击，莫里斯喜欢这种严格自我要求的运动，拳击场里散发的阳刚之气比起音乐厅里甜腻呛人的香水味更得他的欢心。  
  
让他高兴的是，阿列克也很喜欢这项运动，现在他每次都会陪着莫里斯一起去打拳击。  
  
阿列克是体力劳动者出身，他的身体肌肉紧实，腰身线条完美，臀部挺翘圆润。两人在人群拥挤的更衣间里换衣服的时候，总会有人用异样的目光打量他的躯体，让莫里斯恨不得拿帘子把情人美好的肉体遮起来。  
  
伦敦的同性恋者都如老鼠一样藏身在阴暗的沟渠之中，但他们的嗅觉灵敏，可以在人群里闻到同类的味道，然后用眼神勾搭着相协离开，找一个无人的角落互相释放。  
  
在阿列克的指导下，莫里斯渐渐地也能够从男人对自己的眼神中判断出来对方是不是同类，可是他从未对除了阿列克以外的人动过心，他甚至很讨厌这种赤裸裸地只在乎肉欲的贪婪目光。  
  
所以莫里斯可以确信，自己对阿列克的感情不是纯粹的肉欲，虽然他们的感情开始于一场床笫之欢，但阿列克注定是不同的。  
  
他在莫里斯最脆弱的时候找到了他，拥抱了他，也拥抱到了他寂寞而悲伤的灵魂。  
  
因此尽管和阿列克的爱情略有瑕疵，但总体上莫里斯还是非常满足的。  
  
他可以在这样苛刻的时代里拥有一个固定的伴侣，对方对自己更是一心一意的依恋。  
  
明明单看两人在酒吧里受欢迎的程度，青春活力的阿列克比他这个沉稳内敛的小老头接到的邀约要多得多，可是对他们的感情更加不放心的那个人却是阿列克。  
  
在两个人交欢的时候，许多次达到高潮尽情释放的时刻，莫里斯都听到阿列克在哭喊着：“莫里斯，不要离开我！永远和我在一起！”  
  
他被情欲渲染的眼中尽是朦胧，莫里斯觉得他并不是在向自己呼唤，而是在向上天倾诉自己心中的愿望。  
  
想到情人在床上可爱的表现，莫里斯心里就燃起了对他的无穷怜爱，正巧看到路边有一家巧克力店，于是莫里斯走进店里买了一盒巧克力。  
  
在比他经验丰富，作风大胆的小男仆的引导下，曾经长年禁欲的莫里斯也开始兴致勃勃地探究起床笫之间的花样了。  
  
比如把巧克力放在阿列克粉嫩的乳首上融化后再去品尝，不知是巧克力的味道更甜，还是情人的身体更香呢？  
  
憧憬着今晚让人满心期待的节目，莫里斯愉悦地拿着纸袋，哼着酒吧里听来的轻快小曲，踏着光辉的月色走向他们的爱巢。  
  
满心欢喜急着赶路的他当然没有发现，不远处有一个带着帽子裹着围巾的男人，正带着幽怨的眼神一直默默地跟随着他。  
  
克莱夫不甘地咬着嘴唇，半是怨恨半是嫉妒地看着曾经一心倾慕着自己的莫里斯，恨不得能把自己的目光化为一道绳索，捆住他走向阿列克的步伐。  
  
他惊讶又恼怒地发现，他们几个月不见，莫里斯的变化太大了！  
  
他仿佛丢弃了一个成熟的绅士应有的稳重，就像一个深陷在热恋之中的毛头小伙一样，从远处看去都仿佛能闻到他身上那股恋爱了的甜蜜味道。  
  
若不是今天亲眼所见，克莱夫绝对不会相信，莫里斯真的已经彻底地忘记了自己，他全身心地投入了自己新的爱情之中，甚至还买了巧克力送给那个下贱的男仆！  
  
直到他一直跟随者莫里斯的背影，看着他意气风发地走进了自己的公寓里，克莱夫终于忍受不住自己心中的挫败感，抱着路边的灯柱颓然地低下头。  
  
克莱夫曾经骄傲地认为，莫里斯是离不开他的。  
  
他为了他爬过剑桥的窗户，放弃了大学的学历，忍受了自己无情的抛弃，默许了和解之后的暧昧。  
  
在克莱夫的思想里，为了两人的前途和光明，他们重新成为朋友，各自组成家庭，但仍然彼此相爱，把对方视为自己心中最特别的那个人，难道不是最正确，最安全的选择吗？  
  
他比莫里斯年长，在学识上比莫里斯渊博，在感情上比莫里斯清醒，克莱夫一直自诩为莫里斯的引导人。  
  
莫里斯就是一个懵懂无知，思想混沌，不知道自己应该做什么的小傻瓜。是他教会了莫里斯认清自己的心灵，教会了他和社会相处的门道，甚至教会了他该如何走向正道。  
  
然而结果为什么是他被莫里斯给抛弃了呢？克莱夫不明白，他一点都不懂，莫里斯从来没有得到过自己的肉体，既然一直是柏拉图，为什么他不能够以朋友的身份来爱自己。  
  
自己就是这样一直默默地爱着莫里斯的啊！在他们不能见面的时光里，在他躺在安妮的枕边时，他何尝不是在思念着莫里斯。  
  
在彭杰的期间，克莱夫对莫里斯刻意的冷淡，只是他希望莫里斯能够早日娶妻，然后他们就可以更加光明正大地继续来往罢了！  
  
可是莫里斯居然毫无预兆地就离开了他的生活！自从他来彭杰找克莱夫交谈的那晚之后，莫里斯就真的没有再出现在克莱夫的视线里，无论克莱夫想尽任何借口来邀请他，他都拒绝出席，并且拒绝了和克莱夫相关的人继续来往。  
  
他剥夺了克莱夫作为朋友站在他身边的权利，残忍且冷酷的一点都不像克莱夫记忆里柔软温和的金发少年。  
  
如今逼得高傲的克莱夫忍受不了对莫里斯的思念，他只得借着来伦敦出差的借口，本想着只是来远远地看莫里斯一眼，聊以慰藉。  
  
可是现在他虽然看到了莫里斯，却悲哀地发现对方离他越来越遥远了。  
  
莫里斯现在脸上的笑意，眉眼里的温柔都不再属于自己，而是属于另一个男人，一个在床上满足了他的男人。  
  
看到他步伐轻快地提着巧克力袋子，走进了和那个男人同居的小屋里，两个人接下来会发生什么事情，克莱夫当然可以猜到。  
  
克莱夫可以接受莫里斯和他一样睡在女人的身边，因为他知道莫里斯一定还爱着自己，可是他只要一想到莫里斯在和一个男人相拥相抱，克莱夫就心痛地感觉自己要窒息了。  
  
因为他知道这意味着莫里斯不再爱他了，明明他选择的是一条能让两个人都通向幸福的康庄大道，可是莫里斯偏偏不走，硬要去走那条黑暗的泥泞小道。  
  
克莱夫一点儿也不明白事情为什么会发展成这样。他顽固地认为，男人之间的情感应该像柏拉图一样，注重精神层面的契合和交流，然而那个粗鲁肮脏的男仆，他能带给莫里斯什么？  
  
克莱夫抬头看到，莫里斯走进的那间房里，客厅的灯已经熄灭了。  
  
想到那个男仆正在享受他曾经躺过的臂弯，在亲吻曾经为他哭泣的俊美容颜，甚至在他的身上做着更淫秽的举动，克莱夫的胃里突然就泛起了一阵酸水，激得他干呕了出来。  
  
泰晤士河上一阵寒冷的夜风吹过，让克莱夫冷得颤抖了起来，他拿出手帕擦干嘴角的污秽，垂下自己泛红的眼角，步履瞒珊地离开了莫里斯和阿列克的小巢。  
  
可是他的头脑却异常的冷静清明，在跟踪着莫里斯的这一路间，克莱夫已经明白了他想要的是什么。  
  
远远的看一眼根本不够，反而只能加剧他心中的痛苦，克莱夫想要的是莫里斯能和自己说话，能够眼里充满爱意地注视着自己。  
  
莫里斯本来就应该是他的人，是他带着被告发的风险，启蒙了这个后知后觉的傻小子，他不会允许自己精心栽培出的果实被一个趁虚而入的卑微男仆肆意糟蹋。  
  
克莱夫紧紧地裹住自己的高领风衣，用他单薄瘦弱的身体抵挡着无孔不入的寒风，向着车站的方向缓缓走去。  
  
古老潮湿的英国真的很冷，所以他无法不去眷恋那个可以温暖自己内心的金发少年。  
  
莫里斯这次绝情的离开，让克莱夫本已沉睡的内心再次在半梦半醒之间挣扎着苏醒了过来。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他穿着一身有些老旧的深灰色西装，抬起湛蓝的眼睛故作轻松地对着莫里斯笑了一下，语气低沉而落寞地道：“莫里斯，我已经等了你很久了。”

第四章

1913年的平安夜，莫里斯带着阿列克回到了自己在伦敦郊外的乡村别墅，正式地把他介绍给自己的妈妈和妹妹们。  
  
自从他们在伦敦安了家后，莫里斯就借口工作繁忙，只在周末和重要的家庭聚会时回家停留一晚，其余的大部分时间都和阿列克腻在他们的爱巢里。  
  
这是他和阿列克成为伴侣后一起度过的第一个重大节日，他们当然也想和对方一起庆祝，可是在这个适合全家团聚欢庆的日子里，莫里斯作为家里唯一的男主人，他也必须回去陪伴家人。  
  
好在阿列克的家人们都已经远赴阿根廷了，莫里斯作为一个亲切的主人，怎么能让可怜的小男仆一个人孤独地留在伦敦过圣诞呢？  
  
带着这个绝佳的借口，莫里斯兴致勃勃地把阿列克带回了家。  
  
虽然莫里斯的家人比起尖酸刻薄的彭杰老太婆要和善得多，但她们也并未太过关注这个长相过于俊俏阳光的小男仆，只是礼节性地和他打了声招呼，便各自分头继续去忙着准备今晚丰盛的聚会大餐了，莫里斯也被他的妹夫拉到了吸烟室里喝酒谈天。  
  
毕竟阶级的鸿沟深刻在每一个人的心中，她们对于一个仆人能够态度和蔼已是不易，不可能把阿列克当做真正的客人一样热情款待。  
  
所以当莫里斯和他的家人们坐在装点着圣诞树的饭厅里，对着丰盛的火鸡大餐互相祝福之时，阿列克自然不可能身处其中。  
  
他只能和其他的仆人们一起在充斥着油腻气味的厨房里庆祝节日，好在莫里斯的妈妈是一位温柔的女士，贴心地给仆人们也准备了圣诞蛋糕和节日礼物。  
  
阿列克拿到了一块女仆特意切给他的大块蛋糕，他无视了年轻的女仆对他眼神里的含情之意，一个人离开了厨房径自走到廊厅之中，倚着门柱出神地听着饭厅那边传来的阵阵欢笑声。  
  
阿列克听到了莫里斯正在说话，他正在履行男主人的职责，彬彬有礼地在向每一个家庭成员送上慰问。  
  
他出神地听着饭厅里传来的声音，眼神仿佛能穿透过面前阻挡着视线的墙壁，看到莫里斯正站在花丛锦簇的饭桌前，举止优雅地端着高脚杯，用磁性低沉的声音对着满座的亲朋说着圣诞祝福。  
  
阿列克像是回敬一般地举起了自己手上的蛋糕盘子，在心里无声地默念道：“祝你永远幸福，我亲爱的莫里斯。”  
  
他象征性地吃了一口蛋糕，明明奶油的香味甜腻扑鼻，阿列克却只觉得自己心中苦涩难捱。  
  
这一刻，他才发现自己有多么想站在莫里斯的身边，和他一道与他友善的家人们谈笑风生。  
  
阿列克没有读过什么书，但他是聪明而敏感的，在独自品尝苦涩的同时他也明白了，自己不能再像一个男宠一样被莫里斯养在家里。

虽然他知道他们的关系永远都无法见光，但至少他可以换一种方式陪伴在莫里斯的身侧，而不是像现在这样。  
  
一个寄人篱下，身无分文，只能在家里洗衣做饭的低等男仆，哪怕他能得到莫里斯的爱，他也无法得到他身边人们的尊重，但是爱这种虚无缥缈的东西又能持续多久呢？  
  
他想要一辈子都和莫里斯厮守在一起，一定要能拥有一个能够和他匹配的身份才行。  
  
首先必须要出去工作，自食其力不靠爱人养活，然后再想方设法地往上面爬。  
  
尽管他现在和莫里斯之间的地位相隔千丈，但青春年少是阿列克最大的资本。只要他能够存到一笔钱，哪怕是开个小型铺面，当个做买卖的商人，他的腰杆也可以比现在挺直许多。  
  
从莫里斯为自己构筑的乌托邦里走出来，阿列克在残酷的现实之中猛然惊醒，他不能再一味地沉醉在莫里斯温柔的呵护之中，是时候在伦敦给自己谋一个活计了。  
  
阿列克打定了主意，等过了这个新年他就去找一份工作。  
  
彼时，饭后和家人们团聚在熊熊燃烧的火炉旁歌唱游戏的莫里斯，心里也在记挂着被冷落了的小男仆。  
  
看到家人们仍然在谈笑风生，毫无要散场的迹象，于是莫里斯故意多喝了几杯白兰地。  
  
然后他装作不胜酒力的样子斜靠在沙发的椅背上，语气慵懒地说：“对不起各位，我恐怕是一时高兴喝多了几杯，现在头晕的厉害，必须早点去歇息，请恕我不能再继续陪伴你们了。”  
  
他站起来摇摇晃晃地走了两步，又重新跌回了沙发里，于是对着门外高声喊道:“斯卡德，斯卡德你在吗？进来送我回房！”  
  
阿列克应声推门，低眉顺眼地走了进来。他把莫里斯的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，对担忧地迎上来的霍尔太太说：“先生在伦敦出席商务聚会的时候经常醉酒，我知道该如何照顾他，请您不用太过担心，尊敬的太太。”  
  
在众人的目送之下，借着醉酒名义的莫里斯把自己全身的重量都压在了阿列克的身上，一手环上了他的腰身，还不忘把脑袋靠在他的肩头上亲密的磨蹭。  
  
也只有在这种时候，他们才能正大光明地在人前有一瞬的亲昵。  
  
阿列克强忍着心酸，把比自己的身材更加高大颀长的莫里斯半搂半抱着努力地移出了游戏厅，还不忘贴心地为大家紧闭了房门。  
  
等他气喘吁吁地把莫里斯带回房间里，对方立刻睁开了一路上都半闭着的双眼，身手迅速地锁上了房门，把阿列克扑到了柔软的大床上。  
  
阿列克带着恼怒的神色对正在自己身上抚摸的人抱怨道：“你干嘛要假装成醉酒的样子啊？我这一路拖着你上来都快累死了。”  
  
“我家以往的传统是和家人们一起等到子夜教堂的钟声敲响，互相拥抱彼此祝福后再各自回房休息。”莫里斯轻柔地吻着阿列克卷曲的发梢，注视着他的深蓝色眼眸里深情款款：“可是今年我想把自己的第一个祝福送给你，既然你不能加入我们，那我就只有找借口半途偷溜出来了。”  
  
莫里斯直白的爱意让阿列克立时就消了火气，他也确实不可能当真对莫里斯生气。  
  
感受到领口上打着黑色领结，穿着燕尾晚礼服的莫里斯正在拘谨地轻吻他的脸颊，想到他为了陪伴自己而撇下了自己的家人，被他当做珍宝一样小心呵护的阿列克感动得无以复加。  
  
他主动扑到莫里斯宽厚的怀里，用嘴唇咬开他的领结，解开他身前的衣扣把手探了进去。  
  
莫里斯的眼中闪烁着被阿列克挑逗起来的情欲，但他仍然苦笑着按住了阿列克的手说：“他们都还在楼下，万一听到了动静......”  
  
阿列克在莫里斯的耳垂上轻咬了一下，享受着耳畔恋人变得粗重的吐息，只觉得他此刻的味道比晚餐的蛋糕更加美味香甜。  
  
他把替莫里斯卸下来的领结含在了自己嘴里，带着挑逗的眼神向对方挑了挑眉毛。  
  
其实两人在伦敦同居的几个月以来，莫里斯推掉了所有不必要的应酬，每天都是早早地回家陪伴自己，阿列克并没有照顾过醉酒的先生，但他很知道该怎么照顾先生被自己勾起的情欲。  
  
就像现在这样，主动脱光了衣服在他的面前趴下，用自己的臀部去磨蹭对方已经挺立的火热。  
  
莫里斯是一个被教导得非常规矩得体的人，而且克制力极其惊人。阿列克发现，如果自己不传达出主动的信号，对方哪怕是欲火焚身，也真得可以默默地忍耐下去。  
  
就比如前些天，阿列克不太满意自己身上被融化的巧克力弄得黏黏糊糊的感觉，他只是嘟囔着抱怨了一句，莫里斯就立刻停下了所有的动作，低下头对他不停地道歉，甚至打算抱他去浴室里冲洗。  
  
他只得哭笑不得地搂住对方，把他的身上也糊上巧克力酱，然后俯下身去主动舔弄莫里斯的身体，用行动告诉他自己其实没有真的生气。  
  
“啊......”感受到莫里斯的火热撞进了自己的身体，阿列克只得收起开小差的思想，跟随着他熟悉的节奏律动起腰身。  
  
在一阵阵让他浑身发麻的刺激之下，阿列克只得紧咬住嘴里的领结不让自己发出声音，无奈地想着：“搞得我好像很饥渴一样，怎么样才能让他主动地向我求欢呢......”  
  
不过很快身下传来的灭顶快感就让阿列克无法再多做思考了，他费尽了全部的力气才忍住没有叫喊出声，在教堂的钟声敲响的时候，莫里斯和已经失神的阿列克一起释放了欲望。  
  
皎洁的月光透过窗户照在赤裸相拥的二人身上，他们被汗渍浸染的身体好似散发着幽然而圣洁的莹光，疲惫的莫里斯仍然不肯闭眼，他目不转睛地欣赏着阿列克还残留着激情余韵的脸庞，熟悉的屋内因为有了能和他分享一切的恋人而显得格外的祥和而美好。  
  
自己真实的体验证明了克莱夫一直灌输给他的理念是错误的。只要是相爱之人，即使同为男子，即使得不到任何人的认可，拥抱对方的身体都是一件妙不可言的事情，这不仅没有什么好值得羞耻的，反而会使他们的关系更加紧密。  
  
多亏了阿列克的出现，才让自己得以品尝到这份无上的快乐。  
  
莫里斯带着感激之情轻吻上阿列克眼角的泪水，怜惜地拿下他嘴里被唾液浸湿的领结，真挚地对他说：“阿列克，圣诞快乐。希望往后的每一个圣诞节，我们都可以一起度过。”  
  
累得完全说不出话的阿列克闭着眼睛轻轻地点头，他享受着莫里斯事后温柔地抚慰，把之前的想法彻底抛诸脑后。  
  
他喜欢喜欢莫里斯的温柔，喜欢莫里斯的隐忍，也喜欢莫里斯的猛烈，喜欢莫里斯的身体。  
  
他喜欢爱着自己的莫里斯的一切。  
  
既然莫里斯不习惯主动，那就由他来主动又有什么关系，只要他们能一直这么相爱就好。  
  
然而，此时不管是正在缠绵相拥的莫里斯二人，还是在彭杰强颜欢笑着的克莱夫，亦或是合家欢庆的英国人民都还不知道，这个看似平凡无奇的夜晚，会是此后数年里所有人都发自内心怀念的，真正的“平安夜”。  
  
新年的钟声敲响之后，阿列克就开始在伦敦的街头寻找工作。他身强体壮，年轻俊朗，要找到一份工作并不是难事，只是他不愿意去做工资太低的行当。  
  
在几经挑选之后，他找到了一份心仪的工作，在一家货运公司担任列车员。  
  
大量依赖进口的英国每天都要从海边的港口卸下许多物资，运送到各个城市。  
  
阿列克的工作是每隔几天搭乘货运火车前往港口，清点好公司需要的货物后装上火车一起押送回伦敦。  
  
这不是一份轻松的工作，港口需要装卸的物资很多，他必须在运货的船只到达之前就到港口去待命，清点和搬运足以塞满几个车厢的货物，中间不能出任何差错。  
  
若是遇上凌晨或早间到港的船只，公司会要求员工提前一天就到达港口候命，那里设有专门的员工宿舍，方便他们好好的休息一番后头脑清明的干活。  
  
愿意干这种经常需要出差的重体力工作的人不算多，但与之相应的是薪水还不错。  
  
阿列克让莫里斯替自己计算过了，靠着这份薪水再加上莫里斯帮助自己投资理财，不过几年他就可以攒下一笔存款，盘下公寓楼下的一个小商铺做买卖。  
  
其实莫里斯不缺这点钱，但他知道阿列克跟自己在一起不是图钱。他们同居的这几个月，除了必要的生活开销阿列克都不愿意多拿他一个便士，莫里斯也只得任由着阿列克去干这份工作了。  
  
同样，莫里斯也很高兴看到阿列克能有一份自己的事业，多少能够弥补一些他没能去成阿根廷的遗憾了。  
  
虽然列车员的工作很辛苦，不过等到阿列克攒下第一桶金让他帮忙投资的时候，他就可以明目张胆地补贴自己的情人了。  
  
比如说正好替他投了个利润率高达百分之百的行当之类的，在自己的运筹帷幄之下，忽悠完全不懂金融的阿列克很快就收到足以开店的资金，对莫里斯来说只是小菜一碟。  
  
唯一让他不太高兴的是阿列克每周都有个一到两天不在家里过夜，习惯了身边时刻有情人的陪伴，莫里斯回到无人的公寓之时难免会觉得有些寂寞。  
  
不过还好也就是一两晚而已，而且所谓小别胜新婚，忍受过一晚的思念后再回到家的阿列克，总会无比热情地扑进自己的怀里求欢，他们之间一直保持着渴求对方的火热激情。  
  
莫里斯正好也可以趁着这些日子回家和妈妈妹妹们聚会，前段时间他回去的次数太少，妈妈已经在旁敲侧击地问他是不是在伦敦有了心仪的对象。  
  
这天是一个星期三，阿列克在莫里斯早上出门之前拉着他缠绵了一番，他已经接到了公司的通知，也知会了莫里斯，今晚凌晨有船只到港，他中午就会搭乘火车前往港口住上一晚。  
  
莫里斯本想今天回家和妈妈一起共进晚餐，没想到下午伦敦开始下起了飞扬的大雪，他又打电话给家里说自己还是不回去了。  
  
下班之后，不着急回家的莫里斯打着伞悠闲地漫步在昏暗的雪地里，还在离家不远的面包店里买了一个三明治准备拿回家当晚餐。  
  
没想到等他走到公寓楼下时，莫里斯看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
  
那个人正哆哆嗦嗦地将手擦在兜里，忍不住在路灯下绕圈小跑着取暖。  
  
他陡然看到莫里斯打着伞出现在自己面前，局促地停下了脚步，摘下自己已经被大雪染白的帽子抖了抖。  
  
帽子下是一头蓬松的黑发，一缕调皮的发丝耷拉在他天然下垂的眼角旁。  
  
他穿着一身有些老旧的深灰色西装，抬起如深海般湛蓝的眼睛故作轻松地对着莫里斯笑了一下，语气低沉而落寞地道：“莫里斯，我已经等你很久了。”  
  
一如那年在剑桥的礼拜堂外等候莫里斯溜号时的模样。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克莱夫把自己的手背伸到了莫里斯面前，恳切地注视着对方，却故意用漫不经心地语气道：“我只需要一个吻手礼而已，对我来说，这样就足够了。”

第五章

  
“克莱夫......”莫里斯惊愕地轻唤出声。  
  
他没有想到，在自己和克莱夫坦白了一切，彻底向他告别之后，如他这样心高气傲的人还会主动来找上自己。  
  
莫里斯下意识地看了一眼五楼漆黑的窗户，他记起来今晚阿列克不在家，心情陡然放松了不少。  
  
尽管莫里斯的理智告诉自己，不管克莱夫今天来找他的目的是什么，他既然已经决定把这一页书翻过去了，就应该坚定地不再去理睬对方，或者只是冷淡客气地跟他打个生硬的招呼：“德拉姆先生，你好。”  
  
可是莫里斯是一个感性而柔软的人，更何况克莱夫身上这套在剑桥时期穿过的老式西装明显已经被雨雪给浸湿了。  
  
克莱夫仿佛是在害怕莫里斯当真会如陌路人一般对待自己，和他打过招呼之后就慌张地垂下了头，一言不发地抱着双臂瑟瑟地发着抖。  
  
莫里斯看到雪地上布满了他凌乱的脚印，发现克莱夫确实已经等了自己一段时间了。  
  
莫里斯不禁担心起克莱夫的身体状况，他的体质本就羸弱，现在看上去又冷得够呛，急需一个温暖的地方让他把身上的湿气烘干，否则他大概率会患上感冒。  
  
出于一个绅士对弱者本能的关怀，莫里斯大步上前迈了几步，把自己的伞举在了克莱夫的头上。  
  
对方感觉到他的靠近，仰起纷乱的头发带着惊喜的神色看向他。  
  
克莱夫嘴巴上那抹代表成熟稳重的小胡子也消失了，此时他脸上的表情看上去是如此的可怜又无辜，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的路灯下暗淡寂寥，好似混杂着无尽的伤感和惆怅，让莫里斯不禁有些恍神了。  
  
他好像看到了昔日在剑桥校园里，经历过一个暑假漫长的思念之后，终于得以一解相思的漂亮学长。  
  
克莱夫面对呆滞地注视着自己的莫里斯，复而又垂下了眼睛，哑声问道：“可以让我到你家里去坐一下吗？”  
  
他一边说着话，一边伸出手想去扶住莫里斯撑伞的手臂。  
  
看到莫里斯立刻身体僵直地后退了一步，克莱夫的脸上露出不知所措的慌张，他颤抖着伸出的手掌倏然停在了半空中，被用力地攥成了拳头。  
  
莫里斯定了定神，收敛起自己被他这番姿态激荡起的回忆，努力做出面无表情的模样，先行往公寓里走去。  
  
只是和颓然的克莱夫擦肩而过的时候，他还是忍不住低声说了一句：“上来吧。”  
  
带着失魂落魄的克莱夫回了家，莫里斯引着对方在沙发里坐下。然后他立刻转身点燃了壁炉，赶忙拿出玻璃杯倒了一小杯威士忌放在克莱夫的面前，看到他前额上耷拉着被淋湿的头发，莫里斯又递了一块大毛巾给他。  
  
克莱夫接过毛巾擦了把脸，在温暖的炉火前喝光了杯中的酒。  
  
他被冻僵的身体立刻恢复了温暖，心里也如同被莫里斯的善意熨烫过一样，接着这股暖意释放出了他一直压抑着的思念。  
  
看到自己面前沉默不语的莫里斯，克莱夫英挺的鼻头有些泛红，带着一丝哭腔对他说：“谢谢你没有拒绝我，还依然对我这么好。”  
  
“克莱夫......”莫里斯叹了口气，他也给自己倒了杯酒，边喝边理着自己的思绪道：“你知道，我也还是有点儿关心你的，毕竟我......我曾经爱过你。”  
  
他故意把过去式的音节发的很重，低下头不去看克莱夫泫然欲泣的愁苦面容，狠下心肠继续道：“但我现在已经和阿列克同居了，我和你走在了完全不同的道路上。幸好今晚阿列克不在家，否则我是绝不会邀请你上来的。就像我上次和你说过的那样，请你还是专注于自己的幸福吧，别再来打扰我的生活了。”  
  
莫里斯强迫自己不要去在意克莱夫眼睛里噙满的泪水，把装着三明治的袋子摆在了他的面前，尽量让自己语调平和地说：“如果你还没有吃晚餐的话，可以吃点这个，再喝点酒暖和暖和。等你休息够了就离开吧，我已经没什么话好和你讲了......”  
  
克莱夫用双手抱着头，把手指尽数插进自己蓬松的头发里。他盯着面前的纸袋子，突然神情古怪地笑了起来，语气里的哭腔却更加明显了：“是我搞砸了这一切，对吗？莫里斯......在你眼里，我为了能让自己幸福而推开了你，可是我现在却什么都没有了，这样的我是不是显得很可笑？”  
  
面前的克莱夫脸上写满了痛苦，眼睛里一片通红，好像脆弱得随时都能够晕倒一样，莫里斯不得不收起自己要和他一刀两断的冷酷，轻声询问道：“克莱夫，可以告诉我发生什么事了吗？”  
  
克莱夫捂住自己湿润的脸颊，闷声道：“选举失败了，我什么职位都没有捞着。妈妈觉得是因为安妮没有带来足够的嫁妆，在家里对她万般刁难，安妮看我的眼神也不如以往那样亲切了。我整日夹在她们无休止的争吵之中，现在彭杰的气氛比今晚大雪中的伦敦更让我心寒。”  
  
克莱夫自嘲地嗤笑起来：“莫里斯，你对这个结果还满意吗？我的事业，婚姻，家庭，全部都是一团糟。我整日里都心烦意乱，希望能得到一个老友真情实意的安慰。可是不管我如何邀请，你都狠心不来理睬我，让我连个可以倾诉的人都没有了，只得主动送上门来让你嘲笑......”  
  
他用哀怨的目光看向莫里斯，语气里带着些许责备：“你为什么也要对我如此苛刻呢？你本来是我最忠实的老伙伴，我们之间亲密无间，无话不谈。关于我的家庭，还有许多无法向别人诉说的事情，我都只告诉了你一个人......”  
  
“克莱夫，别说了！”莫里斯不喜欢他这种暧昧的语气，烦躁地打断他道：“我并不想看你的笑话，即使我们分开了，我也衷心地希望你能够获得幸福。更何况你还有很多其他的朋友啊！还记得你结婚的时候，我只是排到了你的第八个朋友而已......”  
  
“那是按照认识的时间顺序来安排的！”发现莫里斯依旧还在为这件事情耿耿于怀，克莱夫心中窃喜不已，这代表着莫里斯并没有彻底地忘记过去，克莱夫立刻开始了他最擅长的诡辩之术。  
  
他的眼中带着忏悔的诚意，深情地呼唤着老友的名字：“莫里斯，莫里斯......你要知道，我生命中最重要的朋友，只有你而已。回想起邀请你来彭杰做客的那段日子，我只是一心想着早日把你引领到我所期望的正途上，做法太过激进，没有顾及到你的感受。自你离开那天以后，我一直都在自我反省，现在我为自己粗鲁的行为向你道歉。”  
  
克莱夫离开了沙发，双膝着地跪在了莫里斯的面前，企图去握住莫里斯因为慌乱而扣在一起的双手。  
  
只是他才刚一触碰到对方，莫里斯就像触了电一样地弹了起来，主动和他拉开一段距离，不可置信地看着他道：“克莱夫，难道你想挽回我们的关系？不可能了，现在已经太晚了，我早已属于另外一个人......”  
  
“对，没错，我知道......”被他拒绝的克莱夫脸上丝毫没有不悦，他的眼中反倒是泛着期盼的光亮道：“你和斯卡德，就像我和安妮一样，这是我们各自认为可以通往幸福的道路，我不应该擅自否定你的想法。你选择斯卡德作为自己的伴侣，我尊重你的决定，毕竟......毕竟不是所有男人都能像我一样。你只是一个正常的男人，你有欲望需要发泄，你也需要有人能够经常陪伴自己，这些我都能够理解了。”  
  
“那你现在这是什么意思？”莫里斯被克莱夫这一番话给弄糊涂了，他只能定定地看着克莱夫走到自己的身前，任由着对方拉起他的手背在上面亲了一下。  
  
只是蜻蜓点水一般的轻吻，柔软的触感很快在莫里斯的手背上消散，却唤醒了莫里斯心里那一丝留给初恋的回忆。  
  
“你现在不必再把自己的人生寄托在我身上了，为什么就不能让我们延续这段情谊呢？我们互相都保留着对对方的一点儿关心，我们可以在对方身上得到在伴侣那里得不到的遗憾。你知道，我的很多思想是无法和安妮分享的......”克莱夫的嘴角浮现起莫里斯熟悉的玩世不恭的笑容，带着魅惑和挑逗的意味望向他道：“想必你和斯卡德也是一样吧。莫里斯，你有多久没有读过古典文学了？”  
  
从克莱夫一进入这个领域开始，他就在默默打量着这个被男仆布置得十分糟糕的房屋。  
  
从墙上乱七八糟的前卫挂画，到柜子上形状怪异的低俗摆设，再到沙发上颜色刺眼的靠垫布罩，这一切都不是莫里斯的审美。  
  
克莱夫知道莫里斯在精神上一定是需要他的，他们十几年来相同的教育背景培养出了两人相似的品味和思想，这绝不是一个依靠身体讨得莫里斯欢心的男仆一朝一夕就能够改变得了的。  
  
莫里斯闪烁的目光透露出，他明显已经被克莱夫说到动心了，可是这个头脑固执的傻瓜还尚在挣扎：“可是我不能背叛阿列克对我的爱情......”  
  
“哈哈哈......”克莱夫忍不住狭促地笑了起来：“如果用你和斯卡德这种互相满足身体欲望的方式来定义爱情，那么我和你，我们之间从头到尾都是干干净净的，这哪里能称得上是爱情？你既然已经属于他了，那就把我当做一个聊得来的老朋友吧，一个人的生活里也不能只有爱人而已啊！你的斯卡德不在家的时候，你约上我去听场音乐会，或者是坐下聊聊天，分享一下读书感想，这就像我们以前在学校的时候一样，又怎么能称得上是背叛呢？”  
  
他把自己的手背伸到了莫里斯的面前，恳切地注视着对方，却故意用漫不经心的语气道：“我只需要一个吻手礼而已，对我来说，这样就足够了。”  
  
莫里斯明明知道克莱夫是一个巧舌如簧的律师，自己不应该听信他的花言巧语。  
  
但也许是因为自己被他今晚脆弱可怜的外表给蒙蔽了，也许是因为对方迟来的道歉还是多少慰藉了自己受伤的心灵，最终莫里斯鬼迷心窍地拉起了克莱夫的手，在上面印下了一个轻巧的吻。  
  
莫里斯不得不承认的是，他和克莱夫的这番和解让自己的心情轻松了许多。克莱夫所追求的精神恋爱不是正常人可以承受得住的，莫里斯也因此一度陷入过自我怀疑，也许保持像现在这样的关系，才是他和克莱夫之间最好的选择。  
  
现在自己可以和阿列克尽情地相爱，还能偶尔和克莱夫以朋友的身份交往，尽管莫里斯觉得这样的作法略微有些卑劣，但是他也实在无法抗拒鱼与熊掌能够兼得的诱惑。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看他到时候该怎么去跟那个可恶的男仆解释自己嘴上的伤，克莱夫愤恨地想着。  
> 还好莫里斯不如他当年那般狠心，回应克莱夫的，是一双温暖有力的背膀。

第六章  
  
阴冷潮湿的冬天终于过去，这天莫里斯一觉醒来，看着阳台上种植的花朵都争相怒放，他的心情也如春日里的朝阳般明媚舒畅。  
  
看到怀里的人还在深沉地睡着，莫里斯爱抚着他那一头毛茸茸的乱发，照例从他的额头开始一路亲吻到胸前，想用这种温柔的方式唤醒他。  
  
可是阿列克昨晚被折腾得甚为疲惫，即使感觉到莫里斯的骚扰，他也只是挠了挠被磨蹭到发痒的颈脖，小声嘟囔了一句，连眼睛都没有睁开，就把头换了个方向继续睡觉。  
  
莫里斯只得放弃了想和他一起悠闲的共进周末早餐的念头，他坐起身子靠在床头，让阿列克的额头贴在自己的腰间睡觉，自己的手还是不间断地抚摸着昨晚激情之后他浑身赤裸的肌肤。  
  
就如绸缎一样光滑细腻，还带着温暖的芳香，恋人美好的身体让莫里斯简直爱不释手。  
  
阿列克的工作是辛苦的，只是短短几个月的功夫，他身上肌肉的线条被锻炼地更加清晰饱满，俊俏的脸上也被海风打磨地渐染风霜，但是他同时也收获了许多宝贵的东西。  
  
摆脱了仆人的身份，不必再低人一等，阿列克脸上的笑容愈发自信了。有了可供自己支配的钱财，也让他的胸膛挺立起来。和莫里斯在一起的生活让他丢掉了很多粗俗的习惯，现在的阿列克浑身上下都散发着年轻男子身上阳光独立的迷人魅力。  
  
街区里不少商铺老板的年轻女儿都对他芳心暗许，若不是阿列克已经有了秘密的情人，其实选择入赘继承老丈人的产业，比他自己苦哈哈的存钱攒工资达到目标要便捷得多。  
  
想到阿列克存钱的事情，莫里斯就忍不住莞尔一笑。  
  
大多数做体力劳动的工人拿到工资之后都热衷于去抽烟喝酒赌一把，可是阿列克每次都只留下必要的花费，把剩下的工资全部交给莫里斯，然后非常认真地拿出一个小本子记账。  
  
当他趴在客厅的桌子上用歪歪扭扭的笔迹写字时，还不忘提醒莫里斯道：“记得给我投资个回报率高一点的产业啊！”  
  
其实现在的经济形势是不太景气的，欧洲大陆上局势紧张，军备竞赛搞得热火朝天，很多人都预言即将会有战争来临。英国虽然拥有得天独厚的地理优势，可是嗅觉敏锐的大资本家们还是选择现在保守行事。  
  
但阿列克不知道这些事情，因为莫里斯会一边淡定地喝着咖啡，一边微笑着答应他，一定会给他找个回报率高风险率低的优选产业，还不收他中间费。  
  
阿列克什么都不需要操心，他只用陶醉地欣赏头脑出众的爱人在阳光下看报纸时，他熠熠生辉的优雅金发和端庄肃穆的俊美容颜。  
  
在阿列克的面前，莫里斯也刻意地藏起了他眉宇间那一丝不易察觉的忧愁，等着周三的晚上，再带着让他忧心忡忡的话题去和那个思维敏捷，见解独到的老朋友讨论。  
  
“莫里斯，你的想法太过悲观了，照我看来，其实没有什么好太过担心的。就算是真的有战争爆发，我们有最强大的海军和最可靠的盟友，很快就可以结束这场可笑的游戏，顺便给德国那些贪得无厌的乡巴佬们一点教训。”  
  
这天晚饭之后，在克莱夫位于伦敦上等街区的套房里，两人照例坐在书房里面对面地喝酒聊天。  
  
克莱夫语调轻快地说：“得让他们记住，是谁给全世界带来现在这样繁荣的好日子。他们应该对此心怀感激，而不是贪婪地觊觎我们的海外领地。”  
  
“可是战争会导致经济动荡，届时会有很多人失业，他们为了维持生计不得不去当兵，然后死在遥远的战场上......”莫里斯眼中带着悲悯的神色，喝了一口克莱夫给他倒的酒，登时就觉得喉咙里有一股火焰在燃烧。  
  
“咳咳咳......”莫里斯捂着嘴咳嗽起来，惊异地瞪视着对面嘴角上扬的克莱夫：“你干嘛给我喝这么烈的酒啊？”  
  
“苏格兰伏特加，含有补药成分。你工作那么繁忙，还如此忧国忧民，是该好好地补一补身体了。”克莱夫停顿了一下，移开目光又去拿酒瓶给莫里斯斟了半杯：“斯卡德先生还那么年轻，想必对你的需求也很多吧？”  
  
“克莱夫！”莫里斯瞬间提高了声调，制止他再继续这个话题，他们之间不可以谈论阿列克，这应该是一种心照不宣的默契。  
  
“抱歉，我没有恶意。”克莱夫耸了耸肩膀，垂下眼睛落寞地笑道：“只是羡慕你有个感情很好的伴侣而已，你知道我向来是讨厌争吵的，可是我和安妮之间一直冲突不断。你可能都没有留意到，我已经有几个星期没有回彭杰了......”  
  
他们现在只在阿列克出差的日子里碰面，也不和其他的朋友一起聚餐了。在这为数不多的宝贵时光里，两个人多半是在克莱夫的家里喝酒谈天，就真得如同从学生时代开始相伴的老友一样。  
  
莫里斯抿住嘴巴，无奈地看着面前面色消沉的克莱夫。自从他们握手言和以来，克莱夫就经常在抱怨自己和家人糟糕的关系，可是他不知道该怎么安抚对方。  
  
莫里斯对于女人的经验是空白的，他也一直被姐妹们训斥对女士的态度应该更加恭敬友好。  
  
不过安妮看上去是一个脾气很好的女士，选举的事情已经过去几个月了，为什么他们的关系还没有恢复和睦呢？  
  
该不会克莱夫和自己的太太也在搞柏拉图吧？莫里斯的脑子里突然产生了这种奇怪的念头。  
  
还好克莱夫主动打消了他的这个疑虑：“下周你不用联系我了，安妮给我写了信，邀请我和她一起去北方旅行。全彭杰的人都希望我能早日有一个继承人，我们俩都希望在这次旅行途中实现这个愿望。”  
  
“我知道了，我也祝你们能早日有个孩子，这样安妮就不会把重心放在你的身上了。”莫里斯拿起酒杯又饮了一口，烈酒辣的他舌头发麻，眼睛也被刺激得红了。  
  
“是啊，我也这么希望......”克莱夫把头靠在墙上，恍惚地看着对面墙壁上曾叔祖的画像，这位当过英国首席法官的老人曾经让彭杰繁盛无双，而自己却只能任由继承了先人名誉的百年老宅在腐朽中落败。  
  
克莱夫不甘地闭了闭眼睛，向他无话不谈的老友吐露出心中的计划：“我希望他能是个男孩，这样的话如果战争爆发，我就可以把整个彭杰交给他，放心地上战场了。”  
  
“你说什么！”莫里斯激动地站了起来，差点冲到克莱夫的面前对着他咆哮。  
  
克莱夫享受着莫里斯对自己的关心，高兴地笑了起来：“不必这么激动，莫里斯。难道你忘了我们在学校里受到的教育了吗？我们享有的名誉是从骑士时代的父辈们身上继承的下来的，战争是一场文明的游戏，参战者都是绅士，我们可以凭借纯洁的精神取胜。”  
  
莫里斯强迫自己被酒精刺激到糟乱的头脑冷静下来，他快步走到克莱夫面前，语气恳切地劝他道：“别这么说，克莱夫！不要相信这些只能糊弄小孩的狗屁说法，战争的本质就是残酷的，是在拿人民的鲜血和死亡去换取利益的不义之举。我尚且会为曾经宣扬战争的自己感到羞耻，而你的头脑这么聪明，又怎么会被这样的假话给蒙蔽呢？”  
  
克莱夫嘴角边戏谑的笑意更加明显了：“莫里斯，你果然是了解我的。没错，我从未相信过这些美化战争的无稽之谈，可是我没有选择的余地。你难道不知道现在贵族的聚会里，大家对战争的热情有多么狂热吗？我敢说一旦开战，无数贵族子弟都会踊跃报名，我又怎么能独善其身呢？”  
  
“可是你和他们不一样！”莫里斯看着克莱夫比年轻时更加憔悴的面容和瘦削的身型，觉得自己根本无法想象克莱夫穿上军装的模样，对朋友的担忧让他的措辞变得尖锐：“还是赶快打消这个可怕的想法吧，你生来就是个文人雅士，你这样的身体根本就扛不动枪，我相信你是无法通过体能测试的。”  
  
“不试试怎么知道？”克莱夫对莫里斯的轻视感到不满，有些恼怒地锤了锤自己的胸膛道：“这副不合格的身体已经让我在体育运动里备受嘲笑，如果战争来临的时候我还做缩头乌龟，那我这一辈子都没法再出人头地了......莫里斯，别用这种怜悯的目光看着我！你知道安妮为什么给我写信吗？我作为没有后代的庄园主，就算入伍也是不可以去前线的，但安妮为了能让我去建功立业，主动提出和我......”  
  
克莱夫还是羞于把那样的字眼说出来，他用手扶住额头轻轻地颤抖着，把脸遮在阴影之中的他不知道是在哭还是在笑。  
  
莫里斯跪在了克莱夫身前，拉开他挡在自己面前的手。他握住这只冰冷的手掌，用自己醉酒后温热的脸颊去磨蹭它。  
  
这是一个比吻手礼要明显放纵一些的动作，莫里斯知道自己越矩了，可是他对自己无能为力。  
  
只要一想到克莱夫也许会到战场上去，他就心慌意乱地不知道如何是好，只能支支吾吾地继续劝他：“克莱夫，别去在意安妮的想法，为了你的家人和朋友，你也不应该去冒这样的风险。你如果有什么不测，我......我会很难过的......”  
  
“呵呵呵......”克莱夫强迫自己笑了两声，但他的眼中已经聚满了泪光，听到莫里斯终于袒露出对自己的关心，克莱夫再也无法继续伪装下去，扑进莫里斯的怀里勾住他的脖子失声痛哭起来。  
  
“莫里斯，你是第一个，也是唯一一个劝我不要上战场的人。为了维护家族的荣誉，就连我的妈妈和妹妹，都在暗示着希望我去报名......”克莱夫把脸埋在莫里斯的肩膀里，他的眼泪滚滚而落，打湿了对方笔挺的衣领。  
  
这是他除了去希腊之前晕倒那次，在莫里斯面前又一次彻底失态，可是克莱夫不在乎了，他宁愿就这样昏倒在莫里斯的怀里。  
  
莫里斯会心甘情愿地把他照顾的很好，克莱夫知道，他是这个世界上最爱自己的人。  
  
只是不知道，他现在对自己的爱是不是还一如既往地那么浓烈。  
  
克莱夫把手臂穿过莫里斯的身后，紧紧地把这副高大的身躯箍在自己身体里，他的体格不如莫里斯强壮，如果对方铁了心要挣脱开的话，他该怎么办才好？  
  
那就学他上次对自己那样，抱着他强吻一番，然后咬伤他的嘴巴！  
  
看他到时候该怎么去跟那个可恶的男仆解释自己嘴上的伤，克莱夫愤恨地想着。  
  
还好莫里斯不如他当年那般狠心，回应克莱夫的，是一双温暖而有力的背膀。  
  
他先是带着些许迟疑和躲闪，缓缓地环抱住了克莱夫的身体，感受到对方在自己耳边悲切的抽泣声，莫里斯瞬间加重了手臂的力道，和他热切地拥抱在了一起。  
  
不知道是不是因为他喝多了烈酒产生了幻觉，莫里斯听到克莱夫正在自己耳边呢喃着：“莫里斯，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你......”  
  
他的身体像筛糠一样在自己怀里抖得厉害，可是在说这些可怕的话语时，克莱夫的声音里透着献祭般的坚定。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个是抵死缠绵的爱侣，一个是志趣相投的挚友，莫里斯这样定义了他们之间的关系。  
> 

第七章  
  


第二天猛然惊醒的时候，莫里斯感到自己头痛欲裂。  
  
他摇晃了一下自己因为宿醉而昏沉的脑袋，看到他正一个人睡在克莱夫家中专属于他的客房里，身上的睡袍整整齐齐。  
  
莫里斯沮丧地捂住脸回忆着昨晚，在确定他们并没有做出更过分的事情之后总算长吁了一口气。  
  
虽然他们在酒精的作用之下拥抱了，但两个人心里都明白亲吻会给这段关系带来怎样的伤害，克莱夫从始至终都把脸埋在莫里斯的肩颈之中，直到抱着他哭得累了，就这么倒在了他的怀里睡着了。  
  
莫里斯把他抱回了主卧的房间里，小心地替他拭去满脸的泪痕，又习惯性地解开了他的领结和袖扣。  
  
他本想替克莱夫把衬衫也脱下来，让他可以睡得更加舒服一些，可是莫里斯的手才刚触到对方的衣领，半睡半醒着的克莱夫就把身体扭到了另一边，像是在提醒他要注意分寸一样。

莫里斯接收到这个信号，立刻退出了克莱夫的门外，转身回到自己的房内就寝了。  
  
用拥抱去安抚一个心神激荡的挚友，对英国人来说是一个很正常的行为，他们已经足够古板了，欧洲大陆上的男人们还流行贴面礼呢。  
  
庆幸于他被克莱夫培养出来的克制，莫里斯自嘲地上扬了一下嘴角，然后他发现窗外已经过于明亮，连忙转身看到立钟上的指针，骂了一句：“该死的！”  
  
他匆匆忙忙地起床更衣洗漱，正要赶去上班之前，在客厅里看到了克莱夫给他留了便笺条。  
  
克莱夫一大早就登上了回彭杰的火车，看到莫里斯正睡得酣畅，便打电话去证券行帮他请好了假。  
  
不用着急去上班了，于是莫里斯把便笺收进口袋里，索性坐下来慢慢享受管家给他准备的精致全套早餐。  
  
英式早茶、吐司面包、培根煎蛋、焗小番茄、土豆蘑菇，他慢悠悠地一道一道吃下来，看看时间正好可以当作是午饭一起用了。  
  
美妙的食物会激发人的胃口，也会养叼人的嘴巴。在家里一向吃得丰盛的莫里斯，当然也可以在赶时间的时候靠一杯热咖啡打发食欲，可是只要有机会让他坐下来享受全套早餐，他一定不会拒绝。  
  
就像他在阿列克身上尝到激情的快感和欢愉之后，再让他回头禁欲柏拉图，莫里斯诚实地觉得自己做不到，他不想辜负阿列克，也不想勉强克莱夫。  
  
所以就算他承认自己还是很在意克莱夫，也恍惚还记得克莱夫昨晚在自己耳边的呢喃，但莫里斯只能把它当作是克莱夫醉酒后的胡言乱语。  
  
他们之间注定是没有未来的，当初是克莱夫亲手把自己推了出去，现在他即使后悔也无法挽回任何事情。  
  
他们唯一能做的，顶多是把两人行为的界限往后再移一步，由吻手提升到拥抱，成为更加亲密的朋友而已。  
  
莫里斯想，看克莱夫今早不告而别的态度，他应该也是这么决定的吧？  
  
自从退回朋友的身份后，莫里斯反倒觉得自己越来越能理解克莱夫了。  
  
克莱夫身上肩负的责任比自己要重得多，为了维护他所继承的名誉，在很多事情上面他都无法率性而为。  
  
从前在剑桥的时候，克莱夫虽然深爱着古典文学，但他不得不为了成为政客而放弃深造，去考出庭辩护律师的执照。  
  
现在选举失败的他，明明心里厌恶着战争，却仍然想要通过上战场来为自己增添日后当选的筹码。  
  
想到这里莫里斯就觉得害怕，不管政治家和评论家们是如何乐观地鼓吹英国的强大，只要是战争就一定会有牺牲。  
  
他必须牢牢地守住挚友的身份，劝克莱夫放弃这个疯狂的想法，他们两人之间最终什么都不会留下，但起码他想看到克莱夫实现心愿，儿孙满堂的那一天。  
  
理清了自己的思绪之后，放松了心情的莫里斯往家里走去。  
  
他一面走路一面想到，自己也还没有和阿列克一起外出旅行过。  
  
阿列克今天下班回家后会有几天的休息，干脆他也跟证券行多请两天假，带阿列克出去玩一趟吧。  
  
这个可怜的小伙计，从家乡出来以后就一直在彭杰庄园里打转，难得远洋去看世界的机会也为了自己而放弃了，现在更是整日里都埋头在尘土飞扬的港口里干活。  
  
回家之前，莫里斯照例在街边的报亭里买了一份《每日电讯报》，看到今天的头条标题上写着：“奥匈帝国皇储费迪南大公即将出访萨拉热窝。”  
  
他回家后坐在桌前细看了文章，发现里面还提前公布了他们的行车路线，希望届时民众们能够夹道欢迎。  
  
“这个狂妄自大的傻瓜！”莫里斯自言自语地点评道。  
  
他收不住自己想要对此事发表见解的欲望，于是打开信笺向克莱夫写信。  
  
谁都知道这块土地是几年前才被奥匈帝国吞并的，怀着仇恨的原住民们会欢迎一个侵略者才是有鬼了。  
  
“到时候他恐怕收不到鲜花，反而会收到一筐炸弹！”莫里斯在信纸里揶揄着，他甚至能想象到克莱夫读到这句话时脸上心领神会的笑容。  
  
身后突然传来温暖的拥抱，阿列克把自己的头搁在了莫里斯的肩膀上，热情地在他的嘴角吻了一下：“我回来了！你现在怎么会在家，没有去上班吗？”  
  
莫里斯放下手中的笔，一手盖住正在写的信，一手按住阿列克的后脑把他压向自己，继续加深方才的那个吻。  
  
先是坐在椅子上仰着头和他亲吻，亲着亲着就不由得站了起来，身体也开始发热了。  
  
莫里斯两只手捧起阿列克小巧的小巴，在那两片柔软殷红的嘴唇上反复地舔咬，进而顺势把人压倒在身后的床上。  
  
随着热情的亲吻，覆盖在一起的躯体也在相互磨蹭着，无数次的缠绵已经让他们十分了解对方的身体，配合默契的两个人都知道怎样做可以最快地挑起对方的情欲。  
  
“等等......”阿列克的衬衫已经被莫里斯给扒下来了，他才想到今天自己忙活了大半天，汗衫都已经湿透了，连忙把正在自己锁骨上流连的莫里斯推开。  
  
“我得先去洗个澡......”阿列气喘吁吁地坐起身子，一边把身上剩余的衣物脱光，一边看着坐在自己身旁的莫里斯问道：“你还没有回答我，今天没有去上班吗？”  
  
“嗯......”莫里斯用手捋了捋头发，回想起早上让他头疼的宿醉感：“昨晚和朋友聚餐喝的有点多了，今天睡过了头，索性就请假在家休息了。”  
  
“那你现在感觉好些了吗？”阿列克闻言伸出手按揉起莫里斯脑袋两侧的太阳穴，他全身赤裸地坐在莫里斯身上，一边按摩一边继续用荤话挑逗他：“待会你能不能行啊？”  
  
“当然，做好准备吧，明天就是你睡过头了。”莫里斯一边享受阿列克替自己舒缓头部的感觉，一边抚摸着他光洁饱满的胸肌，这里的肌肉已经因为兴奋而挺立起来。  
  
阿列克赤裸着在他身上的磨蹭让莫里斯的欲望也很快有了反应，他干脆就这么抱起阿列克的身体，让他的双腿夹在自己的腰上说：“我们一起去洗澡吧！”  
  
主卧的洗澡间设计的非常宽敞，两个人都已经是一副箭在弦上的德行，就干脆一边冲水一边搂在一起继续亲吻，等到他们身上打满肥皂的时候，莫里斯干脆直接抹了一点肥皂捅进阿列克身后的甬道里做润滑。  
  
“嗯......”肥皂润滑的力度很好，莫里斯的手指进出的十分顺畅，阿列克也没有任何的不适感，他双手扶着面前的墙壁，主动翘起臀部好方便莫里斯进入。  
  
但巨物的侵入还是让阿列克的身体颤抖起来，他只得更加用力地让自己的身体贴住墙壁，好承受身后的男人接下来凶狠地律动。  
  
“啊......慢一点......莫里斯......”阿列克忍不住强烈的刺激，嘴里发出无意识的呢喃。  
  
他被涂满了肥皂的身上很滑，莫里斯感觉有些扶不住阿列克细腻的腰身，又不愿意退出这个让他倍感愉悦的身体，他干脆一边继续动作，一边给阿列克的身体冲水。  
  
“啊啊啊......”正在被贯穿的滋味和身上被冲洗的感觉一起涌进阿列克的大脑里，他很快就经受不住这种奇异的刺激，在莫里斯还没来得触碰自己下体的情况下，就自己先行发射了出来。  
  
随着阿列克颤抖地喷射，他正在接纳着莫里斯分身的那张小嘴也开始不住的收紧，刺激地莫里斯不得不按住他妄图乱挣的身体，强忍着自己被紧致的快感吸收的也恨不得立马缴枪的火热，掰开阿列克的臀部让他双腿尽量打开。  
  
“放松，别夹的这么紧！”莫里斯抓住阿列克的手臂持续不断地律动着，才刚刚发射过一次的阿列克又被莫里斯在自己身体里的凶物弄到再度挺立起来，如潮水一样延绵不绝的快感刺激得他终于丢开了所有的羞耻心，呻吟哭喊起来。  
  
他在哭喊的时候很喜欢呼喊莫里斯的名字，这是他在心里呼唤过无数次的名字，只有亲密的挚友和伴侣才能呼唤的名字：“莫里斯，莫里斯......我爱你，我爱你，我爱你......”  
  
身后男人的眼中有了一丝恍惚，但随即就被汹涌的情欲所取代，他被欲望支配着的动作也更加凶猛，在阿列克的尖叫声中开始了最后的冲锋，在仿佛要和他融为一体的几次撞击之后，莫里斯把自己全部的火热都射进了阿列克的身体深处。  
  
在这场猛烈的情爱过后，阿列克已经浑身瘫软到无法支撑住自己的身体站立，于是莫里斯架起了失神的男人，把对方抱到床上去擦干他湿漉漉的身体。  
  
在擦拭的时候，莫里斯又被阿列克迷蒙的眼神勾得撩起了欲望，对方也没有拒绝的意思，于是他就干脆抱着阿列克又做了一次。  
  
再一次听到阿列克颤抖着呼唤自己的时候，莫里斯的心里涌起了一丝愧意，自己有什么好瞒着阿列克的呢？  
  
莫里斯跟自己保证，下一次阿列克如果再问起来的话，他一定向对方坦白，自己和克莱夫现在恢复了朋友的关系。  
  
一个是抵死缠绵的爱侣，一个是志趣相投的挚友，莫里斯这样定义了他和两人之间的关系。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在阿列克即将攀上高峰之时，他咬着莫里斯的耳朵对他许下承诺：“即使你不再爱我了，我也会一直纠缠着你，绝对不会放手！”

第八章  
  
激情一夜过后，莫里斯搂着阿列克安睡到天亮，本想等他起床后来一场说走就走的浪漫旅行。  
  
可是没想到因为昨天报纸上的新闻，不少未雨绸缪的客户都来到证券行里，点名要他回去商讨业务。  
  
等到莫里斯把所有商务聚餐和见面都安排完毕，他和阿列克能够出行的时间已经推迟到下一周了。  
  
考虑到阿列克刚工作不久不方便请假，而克莱夫和安妮前往北方旅行了，莫里斯在经过一番思考过后，把他和阿列克出行的地点定在了只需要两天一夜的西南部的海岸港口普利茅斯。  
  
其实就算他们前往北方，能够遇到克莱夫夫妇的概率也是微乎其微，但莫里斯依然下意识地决定避开他们的路线。  
  
作为和老友的生活闲谈，他在给克莱夫的信里也顺便交代了自己出行的行程时间，然后寄往彭杰。  
  
因为想给阿列克一个惊喜，莫里斯特地装作无事发生一样，在出行的前一天晚上睡前才把车票递给他。  
  
莫里斯的计划很成功，当阿列克看到车票之后，他立刻就高兴地抱住莫里斯在床上翻滚了一圈，激动得双眼放光。  
  
这是他们两人第一次外出旅游，不管是去哪里阿列克都无所谓，就算是回到他的乡下老家，只要身边有莫里斯的陪伴，对他来说都是新奇美妙的体验。  
  
莫里斯被兴高采烈的阿列克拥在怀中，享受着他的热情拥吻，感受到两人紧贴在一起发热的下身，他的呼吸开始变得急促起来。  
  
没想到一向主动的阿列克却在这个时候一溜烟从他们的床上滚了下来，光着屁股站在床前，抱起了自己的枕头。  
  
莫里斯只得半撑起身子，用不解的目光看向阿列克。  
  
“明天一早要赶火车，今晚我还是去隔壁睡吧。”阿列克抬脚就要走：“免得我明早起不了床。”  
  
莫里斯无奈地笑了起来，连忙用他修长结实的手臂环抱住阿列克的腰身，搂住把背向自己正准备离开的人道：“那你也不用去隔壁睡啊，我保证今晚不碰你就好了。”  
  
被恋人抱住的温暖滋味让阿列克的眼里闪过一丝不舍，但感受到莫里斯在自己腰间热烈的吐息，阿列克的身体顿时如触了电一般酥麻，连忙推开莫里斯，丢下一句话：“我是怕自己会忍不住！”  
  
还不等莫里斯反应过来，阿列克就红着脸打开房门夺路而逃，躲进了他名义上的小房间里，留下方才还有美人在怀的莫里斯手中徒留余温。  
  
莫里斯的性格是绝不会勉强爱人做任何事的，所以现在他只得一个人孤零零地睡觉了。  
  
隔壁房间里的阿列克躺在他并不熟悉的单人床上，心里也有些懊恼自己撇下了莫里斯，可是对方的身体上简直散发着可以挑逗自己情动的魔法，他实在是对自己的定力没有信心。  
  
没关系，今晚错过的份，明晚再加倍补回来就好了。  
  
想到明天两人就会在陌生的城市里相拥相抱，怀着甜蜜和喜悦的期盼，阿列克拥抱着沾染了莫里斯气味的枕头，在床上辗转着入了梦乡。  
  
虽然现在已入夏季，但南部靠海的普利茅斯气候仍旧温和潮湿。  
  
莫里斯和阿列克并肩走在古老而陌生的城市街道上，这两个容颜俊美的年轻男子穿着帅气笔挺的薄款风衣，肆无忌惮地欣赏着彼此的俊朗英姿，满心满眼里都是无法尽述的爱慕之情。  
  
第一天，他们去了斯米顿灯塔俯瞰整个城市，然后到了港口远眺和英吉利海峡遥遥相对的欧洲大陆，还参观了几百年前驶向美洲新大陆的客船遗址。  
  
伴着海洋上带来的猎猎清风，阿列克站在海岸上张开双臂开心地大声呼喊起来。  
  
这里和他工作的地方同样都是海港城市，可是现在他没有需要搬运货物的疲累和紧张，而是可以尽情享受海鸥在天空中飞翔的美景，以及身后性格沉稳的情人深情凝望自己的目光。  
  
游玩过后，两人来到海滩之上闲逛，莫里斯学着阿列克的样子和他一起脱掉了鞋子，卷起了裤腿踩水。  
  
他陪着阿列克一起在海岸上漫步，温柔地注视着笑容如孩童般天真的阿列克在浅滩上奔跑的模样。  
  
在他们的不远处，也有三三两两的情侣们正在岸边玩乐，只是他们可以在碧海蓝天之下纵情地接吻拥抱，而莫里斯只能把双手插在口袋里，用眼神和阿列克互相交融。  
  
“莫里斯！”阿列克直愣愣地看了他一会儿，突然喊了他的名字。  
  
“嗯？”莫里斯含着笑回应他，一边欣赏在阳光海岸之下，阿列克显得格外青春洋溢的脸庞。  
  
“我们一起离开英国吧！去一个可以肆意牵手拥抱的地方！”阿列克踢着水花跑到了他的面前，喘着气用只有莫里斯能听见的音量道出了自己内心的愿望。  
  
“离开英国......”莫里斯看着一望无际的海岸线下正在牵手散步的情侣，他的眼里也泛起了一丝向往。  
  
莫里斯的心理医生曾经也这样劝过他，像他们这样的人，去一个包容性更强的国家，可以更加悠闲自在的生活。  
  
可是莫里斯的内心在本能地抗拒这个想法，他一直认为自己很适合在英国，除了长年以来受到的教育和养成的习惯，他在英国还有割舍不下的家人和朋友......  
  
“这仅仅只是个玩笑罢了！”阿列克看到了莫里斯眼中的犹豫，立刻展露白牙灿烂的笑道：“我们现在这样就很好了！我已经很满足了......”  
  
只能远远地看着他的时候，阿列克想着我如果能拥抱那个人一次就够了。等到真得被他抱入怀中以后，他想着我如果能一直陪在他身边就好了。现在这个愿望也已经实现，他为什么仍然欲求不满地想要得到更多呢？  
  
阿列克在心中进行了自我反省，他实在是太不知足了，莫里斯的事业，家人都在英国，自己怎么能这么自私地让他为了自己抛下一切呢。  
  
阿列克丢弃掉自己那一点不切实际的幻想，重新专注地投入到踏浪玩耍中，只是他看着一圈圈荡漾消散开的水花，心里还是难免有一点点失落。  
  
莫里斯曾经愿意为了他，提出过一起归隐山林的念头，当时是自己阻止了对方这个荒谬的想法。  
  
但不得不承认，那时候莫里斯愿意为了自己放弃一切的果决，对比起他现在眼中闪烁着的犹豫，让阿列克心中泛起了一丝莫名的不安。  
  
他们之间什么法律的保证都没有，在热恋的激情退去之后，莫里斯还会爱自己多久呢？  
  
阿列克不知道这个答案，但他知道自己会一直爱着对方，可是如果有一天莫里斯对自己产生了厌倦的话，他该怎么办呢？  
  
毕竟他们从相识到相爱的时间是那么短暂，过程又是那样离奇，对阿列克来说，这就好像是一个仲夏夜里的迷人梦境。  
  
这种惴惴不安的想法一旦在脑中生根，就会无休止地成长发芽，到了晚上他们躲在旅馆的床上亲吻缠绵的时候，阿列克终于忍不住问了出来。  
  
这时莫里斯的火热已经进入了他的身体里，正在抱着阿列克尽情地享受着鱼水之欢。他腰间的律动快速密集，毫不留情地猛烈撞击进阿列克的身体深处，还不允许他叫的太大声，以免旅馆里的人听到动静。  
  
阿列克的身体随着莫里斯的动作，像是沉沦在一条被海浪拍打的小船里一样上下起伏着。在莫里斯把他翻到正面，抱着他边亲边做的时候，被不停的贯穿刺激得身体蜷曲起来的阿列克红着眼睛问道：“莫里斯......你会爱我多久呢？”  
  
莫里斯低下头去亲掉他眼角滚落的热泪，粗重地喘息着给他承诺：“我会一直爱你，一直爱你，阿列克！你的一切都让我着迷，尤其是现在这种时候，让我想永远和你交缠在一起，永远都不分开！”  
  
阿列克努力让自己的头脑保持住最后一丝清醒，抱住莫里斯的颈脖顺势坐在他身上，看向莫里斯的目光炙热到发烫，仿佛想把这句话烙进对方的心里：“我会记住你给我的承诺，你永远，永远都要和我在一起！”  
  
他主动用自己下面那张湿润红肿的小嘴去套弄吞吐对方的挺立，在阿列克即将攀上高峰之时，他咬着莫里斯的耳朵对他许下疯狂的诺言：“即使有一天你不再爱我了，我也会一直纠缠着你，绝对不会放手！”  
  
对方强烈的爱意让莫里斯的心中猛地一颤，他立刻用行动给阿列克回应，让他只能感受到身体里传来的欢愉，在被自己捂着嘴巴的窒息尖叫中忘掉刚才那个染着愁云的话题。  
  
第二天阿列克照例休息到了中午，在普利茅斯用过早午饭后，他和莫里斯一起前往郊外的达特穆尔国家公园踏青。  
  
他们在广袤无边的原始高地上漫无边际的散步，观赏了许多城市里看不到的野生动物和迁徙的鸟群，然后就要伴着夕阳赶往车站，结束这场十分尽兴的短途之旅了。  
  
但因为阿列克骑不了自行车，两人又滚在漫天无人的草地上耳鬓厮磨一番耽误了时间，等他们返回车站时，到伦敦的最后一班火车已经开走了。  
  
他们只得搭上了去布里斯托尔的火车，打算在那里先度过一夜，隔天上午再返回伦敦。  
  
没想到等两人踏着夜色急匆匆地赶到车站旁边的旅馆时，饥肠辘辘的他们竟然在旅馆的小酒店里看到了一对熟人的面孔。  
  
只见克莱夫和安妮一身旅客的打扮，正一脸愉快地坐在酒吧正中间的餐桌上欣赏当地老音乐人声音沙哑的弹唱。  
  
莫里斯一看到这两个人，惊讶地不自觉地就往后退，撞到了紧跟着在自己身后进门的阿列克的肩膀。  
  
不明所以的阿列克“哎呦”一声，吸引了克莱夫夫妇的目光一齐向他们看了过来。  
  
众人对这场意外的偶遇都是满脸惊奇，克莱夫最先平静下来，他看着不知所措的阿列克和面色深沉的莫里斯，微笑着向他们招了招手道：“嗨，老朋友们，过来坐吧！”  
  
安妮也面容温婉地笑了起来，对着莫里斯款款挥手示意，酒吧的侍应生看到这副情景，立刻手脚麻利地在克莱夫的桌子上加了两套餐具。  
  
这下莫里斯是退无可退了，只得拉着阿列克一起上前，装出十分惊喜的神色对着克莱夫夫妻笑道：“嗨，好久不见了，没想到居然会在这里遇到你们！” 


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫉妒心足可以让一个绅士做出最残忍的报复方式。  
> 比如当着你的面，亲吻你最深爱的人。

第九章  
克莱夫闻言挑眉，眼神在和自己“好久不见”的莫里斯与他身边衣冠楚楚的阿列克身上停留了一瞬，语气故作夸张地回话道：“是啊，自去年彭杰山庄一别，我们已有许久未见了呢！莫里斯，你最近在忙些什么？能在这里偶然相见，这可真是奇遇啊！”  
  
莫里斯被克莱夫揶揄地有些不快，但他看见安妮也正用惊奇的神色打量着手足无措的阿列克，只得顺着克莱夫的话道：“嗨，还不就是照例忙着证券行里的事情嘛，现在着实是太忙，连我都得出差跑业务了，等以后闲下来了我一定再去府上拜访。”  
  
他拉开面前的椅子自行坐下，对安妮介绍道：“斯卡德现在在为我做事，我到外面出差就带着他，方便他在路上照顾我。”  
  
面对自己曾经服侍过的主人，已经不是男仆身份的阿列克也不得不垂下头，装出以前在彭杰时低声下气的模样局促地向两位贵人问安：“尊敬的德拉姆先生，德拉姆太太，好久不见，晚上好。”  
  
莫里斯指了指面前的椅子，用命令的口气对他道：“在外面出差就不必太过讲究了，斯卡德，你也坐下来和我们一起用餐吧。”  
  
说罢他回头对着安妮优雅地笑道：“你不会介意吧，女士？”  
  
安妮从容地挥了挥手道：“当然不会了，这里不是彭杰山庄，我也不是那位苛刻的老夫人。”  
  
她的目光依然紧盯着面貌一新的阿列克，不由得感叹道：“斯卡德先生现在这副打扮，还真像一个帅气的绅士呢，以前我都没有发现你有这么一副好模样。可见彭杰对仆人的待遇当真是太差了，可惜......”  
  
她耸了耸肩膀看向克莱夫道：“可惜我没有管家的权利，只能任由着乡间的邻里们随意评价了。”  
  
克莱夫有些恼怒安妮在莫里斯和他的情人面前向自己发难，低头闷声道：“安妮，你现在要关注的事情不是这个。”  
  
“我知道我知道，生孩子嘛，女人天生就被赋予的义务！”安妮没有得到她想要的回答，闷闷不乐地灌了一口酒，她白皙的脸颊上顷刻就染上了绯红的醉意。  
  
她突然转头向莫里斯询问道：“霍尔先生也是这么认为的吗？你瞧，我和克莱夫都被逼着出来补过蜜月旅行了，就为了能有个孩子。”  
  
莫里斯在安妮求助的目光注视之下低垂着头道：“不......我不这么认为......不过我也没有庄园需要继承，所以，我的回答并不能给你参考......”  
  
“好吧，多谢你的回答......”安妮失望地再度举起了酒杯，克莱夫也神色疲惫地揉了揉自己的眉梢，一时间谁都不想再多说话了。  
  
他们俩已经用餐完毕，但莫里斯二人的餐盘还未端上来，四个人都各怀心事沉默不语，餐桌上尴尬的氛围让莫里斯如坐针毡。  
  
他只得主动转移话题道：“安妮，你去年让我投资的产业至今为止的回报率很不错，不过我预估接下来的走向不容乐观，你看要不要趁着现在把钱收回来？”  
  
这个话题成功地挑起了克莱夫夫妻的兴趣，他们就像商业上的合作伙伴一样加入了谈话，确定好钱的去向之后，又把谈话延展到现在的经济形势和政治格局上，各自发表了一些看法。  
  
看到侍应生把莫里斯和阿列克的餐盘端上了桌，安妮也不想再假惺惺地继续应酬，她起身对他们欠了欠身子道：“请原谅我不能继续陪伴你们用餐，这一路上车马劳顿让我困倦难耐，我必须上楼休息了。”  
  
莫里斯向她点头示意，三个人目送着安妮走上了旅馆的楼梯后，心里都是长吁了一口气。  
  
他们都知道彼此之间的秘密，可是却不得不瞒着安妮，现在安妮离开了，每个人都不用再刻意伪装，桌上的氛围顿时轻松多了，但又多了另外一层尴尬。  
  
克莱夫一边喝着餐后咖啡，一边就着刚才的话题继续闲聊，对于政治方面他总是有着发表不完的高论。  
  
他看着面前的莫里斯正在一面专心聆听自己讲话，一面拿勺子小口地喝餐前汤。  
  
在桌上烛火的点缀之下，他那头纯正的金发和文雅的动作融为一体，优美地就像一副当代绅士的肖像画。  
  
而坐在莫里斯身边的阿列克则像一个格格不入的破坏者一样，毁掉了这副值得静心欣赏的美好画作。  
  
阿列克本就对这些他听不懂的论题毫无兴趣，饥肠辘辘的他一直百无聊赖地盼着赶快开饭，因此食物一上桌子，他就迫不及待地拿起了餐包开始狼吞虎咽。  
  
看到正在低头猛吃的阿列克，克莱夫也不再说话了，他上扬起嘴角，眼里含着狡黠的神色看向莫里斯。  
  
莫里斯接收到克莱夫眼神里对阿列克的嘲讽，他不悦地对视了回去，两个人目光的互动却又被抬头取食物的阿列克给抓了个正着。  
  
阿列克对面这个莫里斯的旧爱，不再故意装出一副男仆的怂样，他一边吃着食物一边凶猛地瞪视着克莱夫，背膀上的肌肉都紧绷了起来，活像一只警惕自己的猎物会被抢走的小豹子。  
  
克莱夫被他这样无礼地注视着，尴尬地抬手挠了挠鬓角。  
  
他心里对莫里斯的品味更加费解了，也更加轻视阿列克和莫里斯之间的关系。  
  
这样粗鲁又浅薄的人哪里配得上莫里斯啊，说到底其实就是一个身体健壮的男宠而已嘛，根本算不上是他的爱人。  
  
于是克莱夫居高临下地开口道：“斯卡德先生，你这样看着我是什么意思？是想找我讨要小费吗？不好意思，我现在口袋里可没有装金币。”  
  
阿列克被他傲慢的态度点燃了怒火，他本就厌恶克莱夫眼里对莫里斯暧昧的神色，立即站起身扶着桌子凑近克莱夫的脸，小声对他说道：“德拉姆先生，如果我没有记错，我早就不再为你工作了，也请你说话放尊重一点！不要不知好歹地在我男朋友身上看来看去的，免得我忍不住出拳揍你。”  
  
“你！”克莱夫被阿列克这声“男朋友”气得面色通红，恨不得眼睛里能化出一把火来烧死这个不知廉耻的男仆，他冷笑道：“哼，粗鄙之徒，需要我提醒一下你吗？哪怕你不出手揍我，你也已经在犯罪了。”  
  
他也站起来把脸凑到阿列克耳边道：“对着男人出卖色相，如果被告发的话你猜自己要坐几年牢？”  
  
“你有本事就去告我啊！”阿列克被克莱夫刺到了痛处也丝毫不惧，抓住他的衣领反击道：“我还可以在法庭上供出，我曾经伺候过的大人里有您的名字呢，亲爱的德拉姆先生！”  
  
“你这是明摆着诬陷，诽谤！我从来不曾做过这种违法的事情！”克莱夫感到一阵恶心，他也揪住了阿列克的领子，恨不得撕烂对方这张造谣的嘴巴。  
  
看着阿列克这张殷红美丽的小巧薄唇，不知道夺去了多少次莫里斯的亲吻，想到这里克莱夫就嫉妒地妒火中烧，抓着他衣领的双手用力地爆起了青筋。  
  
正当两个剑拔弩张的人准备打起来的时候，莫里斯冲上来用力把他们扯着对方衣服的手分开了。  
  
他把阿列克挡在自己高大的阴影背后，把克莱夫的肩膀向后推了一把，沉声对他道：“克莱夫，别再把事情搞大了，你喝醉了的话就早点上楼休息吧！”  
  
他们这番争执的确已经吸引了小酒吧里全场人的注意，众人汇聚在他们身上的眼神让克莱夫如同芒刺在背，可是他从未受过这样可怕的污蔑，仍然不甘心地怒视着阿列克，想要向他讨个说法。  
  
但横在他们中间的莫里斯把阿列克牢牢地护在身后，哪怕看到克莱夫眼神里对自己的控诉，也丝毫不给他可趁之机。  
  
克莱夫怨恨地看着躲在莫里斯高大的身影之下的阿列克，但身后越来越嘈杂的议论声让他不得不强忍下自己满心的愤懑，转身落寞地落荒而逃。  
  
目送着克莱夫仓皇离去的背影消失在楼梯口，莫里斯松了一口气，拍了拍阿列克的肩膀对他道：“吃完饭我们换一家旅馆住吧！”  
  
阿列克无所谓地坐下来继续大快朵颐，被莫里斯护在身后的感觉让他心情十分舒畅：“这么晚了还上哪儿去？就在这里吧，我觉得挺好的！”  
  
酒吧里的众人只当他们是喝多了发酒疯，随着克莱夫的离开也都各自移开了目光。阿列克偷瞄了一圈四下无人再看他们，他不再压抑心中的甜蜜，侧头在莫里斯耳畔旁表白道：“谢谢你为了我推开了德拉姆先生，我爱你，莫里斯。”  
  
“咳咳咳......”正在喝汤的莫里斯被他在外面突如其来的热切告白给惊到了，他不小心呛了一口，连声咳嗽了起来，阿列克连忙抱歉地替他拍背：“你没事吧，先生？”  
  
没想到这丰富多彩的一天仍旧不肯平稳的结束，晚上两人入睡之前，旅馆里的服务生往房里送来了一瓶香槟，说是德拉姆先生为晚餐时的无礼对他们表示歉意。  
  
莫里斯以为这是克莱夫为了彰显自己的绅士风度所做的让步，他看着这瓶酒只觉得相当刺目，但阿列克却仿佛收到了胜利的奖励一样，当即就打开瓶塞对着嘴巴喝了起来。  
  
“阿列克，别喝太多了，明天一早我们还要赶火车回伦敦！”看到阿列克一口气喝了不少，莫里斯只得出言制止。  
  
但阿列克已经在酒精的刺激下行为放纵了起来，他坐到莫里斯的身上，把双腿环上了他的腰间，胡乱地亲着他的脸道：“莫里斯，我们来做吧，我今天真开心，哈哈哈！”  
  
“不行......”莫里斯闻着浑身酒气的阿列克，躲避着他要给自己喂酒的举动，起身拦腰把他抱到了床边扔了上去。  
  
他今晚没有心情交|欢，满脑子想的都是为什么会在这里遇到克莱夫，这绝不可能是一个完全的巧合，克莱夫他到底......想干什么？  
  
没想到躺在床上的阿列克不满地嘟囔了几句后，居然抱着空了一半的酒瓶子就这么迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
  
莫里斯看着他的脸上还带着开心的笑意，就像是个抢夺玩具胜利了的儿童一样，无奈地觉得今晚的阿列克可真是孩子气。  
  
而且还是个被自己宠坏了的孩子，居然敢和克莱夫当面叫板了。  
  
莫里斯坐到阿列克身旁，拿开他手里的酒瓶，帮他脱下衬衫，收拾醉酒后的残局。  
  
虽然今晚的阿列克显得有些冲动任性，但想到他刚才在酒吧里的大胆告白，莫里斯的嘴角勾起了一抹笑意。  
  
在阿列克的心里，确实没有什么阶级的禁锢呢，当初他来伦敦找自己的时候，还不知好歹地威胁过他，说他们俩是一样的人。  
  
也只有这样大胆而直率的人，才能在这种时代里寻找到真正的幸福吧！  
  
莫里斯为已经熟睡的阿列克盖好被子，又想起了今晚餐桌上克莱夫夫妇针锋相对的表现，不由得为克莱夫惋惜。  
  
如果他当初能够勇敢一点该有多好？自己推开克莱夫的时候，莫里斯能从对方的眼神里看到他受伤了，可是这一切也都是他咎由自取，怪不得旁人啊！  
  
想到克莱夫离开前心痛的眼神，莫里斯的心里也泛起了一丝哀伤，他只得坐在阿列克身边抚摸着对方稚气可爱的容颜，想让自己忘掉克莱夫受伤的模样。  
  
“咚咚咚！”门口突然有人敲门，莫里斯打开一看，赫然发现自己刚刚从脑海中赶走的人，居然转瞬间就主动送上了门。  
  
克莱夫像是怕人看到一样正在不安地左右探望，他一看到门打开了就立刻钻了进来，示意莫里斯赶快把门合上。  
  
莫里斯震惊不已：“克莱夫，你干什么？阿列克还在这间屋子里，你怎么敢......”  
  
“可是他睡着了，不是吗？”克莱夫无所谓地笑了笑，看了一眼昏睡在床上的阿列克：“哥罗颠，你还记得吗？曾经我在无数个睡不着觉，痛苦不堪的夜晚里用来助眠的药物，现在也可以让他闭上这张可恶的嘴巴，好好地睡一觉了。”  
  
莫里斯回过神来：“你在香槟里下了安眠药？”  
  
“对，就是这样。”克莱夫得意地笑了起来，走向莫里斯的面前道：“自以为打败了我的男仆，一定会兴高采烈地饮个痛快，而你这个没有良心的人......”  
  
他突然抓住了莫里斯的衣领把对方拉向自己：“我赌你还是有一点儿在乎我的，在乎到没有心情去喝酒寻欢！”  
  
下一秒，克莱夫就用自己的嘴巴，去堵上了那个正准备张嘴安慰自己的人。  
  
他太了解莫里斯了，了解到他能在脑子里想象出对方的一言一行，他们是精神上绝佳的伴侣，但是偶尔，也只是偶尔而已，克莱夫想寻求一丝除了精神以外的慰藉。  
  
尤其是当他现在无比失落的时候，当莫里斯在众人面前选择了另外一个人的时候。  
  
克莱夫不责怪莫里斯的做法，他们两人是身处在阴暗的角落里都没法平心静气做法外之徒的上层绅士，他要顾及的东西实在是太多太多了，但是嫉妒心足可以让一个沉稳的绅士做出最残忍的报复方式。  
  
比如当着你的面，亲吻你最深爱的人。


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然他一个人苦苦冥思也不得其解，那就到战场上去寻找答案吧！

第十章

主动吻上莫里斯的那一瞬间，克莱夫的心脏狂跳，他恍然觉得自己好像回到了从前的时光。  
  
今晚的相遇确实不是纯粹的偶然，克莱夫在收到莫里斯的来信后刻意延缓了行程，但他们能够真正碰到的几率还是微乎其微。  
  
即使离开了彭杰，安妮依旧心怀怨气，他们这一路在北方的旅行不甚愉快，晚间的房事更是如同完成任务一样，总是在黑暗中沉默的结束。  
  
克莱夫曾经陶醉于他带着娇小的女伴出行时旁人羡慕的目光，只是他没有预料到，在他和妻子貌合神离之后，别人看向他们的眼神里仿佛都蕴含着让他难以忍受的嘲笑。  
  
当他在酒吧里烦闷地饮着红酒，突然间看到那个明知道不可能出现，但又隐隐含着期盼的高大身影当真站在自己面前的时候，克莱夫感到自己霎时间热血沸腾。  
  
那股年轻时能够不顾一切向对方告白的勇气，好像挣脱了内心的禁锢，在克莱夫的大脑里疯狂的呐喊着。  
  
就像命中注定一般奇迹的相逢，以及对阿列克深深的嫉妒，刺激得克莱夫头脑发热的再度做出了年轻时那般大胆的举动。  
  
但莫里斯的反应也再度给了他当头一棒。  
  
克莱夫还没来得及去品味唇上传来的柔软触感，他就被莫里斯用尽全力地推开了。  
  
莫里斯充满了力量的手臂直接把克莱夫甩到了身后的门上，发出了一道撞击的声响。  
  
这道轰鸣的声音也好像敲进了克莱夫的脑海里，提醒着他又被莫里斯给拒绝了。  
  
后背的肩胛骨传来的酸楚痛感也无法覆盖住克莱夫心中蔓延的羞耻和痛苦，他转头就扭门想要逃脱。  
  
“等等！”莫里斯在他的身后伸手，把门死死地堵上了：“我们必须把话说清楚了！”  
  
无处可逃的克莱夫只得转回身子，面如死灰地向莫里斯道歉。  
  
“对不起，今晚我喝多了，一时鬼迷心窍做出这种蠢事，你把它忘了吧。”他满心羞愧地低着头，不愿意让莫里斯看到自己这副狼狈的模样。  
  
“一句喝多了，就能化解你的行为对我们关系的伤害吗？”莫里斯厌恶地用袖口擦拭着自己的嘴巴，他看着床上被下了药后昏睡着的阿列克，终于抑制不住自己内心的愤怒。  
  
“克莱夫，我已不想再追究前尘往事，因为你确实是我的人生中一位非常值得敬重的朋友。可是我对你真挚的情谊，不是纵容你伤害我的理由！这次你甚至还伤害到了我的爱人，你让我怎么能当做如同什么事情都没发生一样，继续和你相处？”  
  
莫里斯小心维护的友谊被克莱夫轻而易举地破坏了，他的语气不再留情，本是温和稳重的嗓音里仿佛透着一股寒霜。  
  
“一次又一次，你总是猝不及防地扰乱我的生活，把我平稳幸福的日子弄得乱七八糟之后，你又任由着自己的性子逃走。克莱夫，你可真是一个自私的人啊！”  
  
莫里斯的控诉如同暴风骤雨一般，毫不留情地打向克莱夫。  
  
从天堂瞬间降落到地狱的巨大失落让克莱夫再也支撑不住自己脆弱的尊严，他晃了晃身子，颓然地跪坐在地上。  
  
克莱夫捂住脸抽泣着，颤抖的声音里充满了受伤的味道：“莫里斯，你怎么可以这样指责我？我只是比你想得更多，不愿意看到我们也沦落到如同里斯利那样悲惨的结局。时至今日，我仍旧在用自己的方式爱着你，所以才会被斯卡德给气昏了头，因为我实在无法忍受，你的爱人是这样一个庸俗卑贱之徒！”  
  
“用你的方式？”克莱夫言语之间对阿列克的不屑让莫里斯的语气更加冷酷：“是你那套所谓的精神恋爱法吗？克莱夫，你知道我曾经因为这套可笑的理论经受过多少痛苦的折磨？你可以跟女人上床，但不能和我亲密，这根本不是因为你信奉柏拉图，而是因为你从一开始，就没有全心全意地爱过我！哪怕你主动对我投怀送抱，也只是因为和安妮的感情受了挫折，才到我这里来寻求安慰而已！但你又能做到什么地步呢？你能脱光了衣服，让我抚摸你的身体吗？”  
  
“不是的...不是的......”克莱夫本能地想要辩驳，但他仍然下意识地双手坏绕在自己胸前抵挡着，生怕自己的衣服被脱。  
  
但莫里斯反而是后退了几步，走到阿列克的床前，伸手抚摸着他的睡颜道：“直到遇到了阿列克，我才知道真正的爱情是毫无顾忌地向对方奉献自己的身心。也许他在你眼里粗鲁不堪，也许你以为我只是沉迷于他的肉体，但是你错了。是他让我第一次感受到，被人全心全意爱慕是多么美妙的滋味，我爱这样纯粹又炙热的感情，所以我是真的爱上了他。”  
  
谈到阿列克时，莫里斯的语气不再冰冷，而是带着浓浓的宠溺道：“我也想全心全意地回应他的感情，所以倘若你还抱着想同我暧昧的念头，那么很抱歉，即使你是一位让人骄傲的朋友，我也只能不再与你来往了。”  
  
没想到莫里斯的拒绝是如此地干脆利落，克莱夫在慌乱之下冲口而出道：“我也可以全心全意的爱你......”  
  
“哦？真的吗？”莫里斯笑了，他离开阿列克的身边，一步步地走向克莱夫。  
  
克莱夫觉得莫里斯的身上突然释放出了非常可怕的侵略气息，让他不敢和对方幽深的目光对视，只得躲闪地移开了目光。  
  
莫里斯也跪坐在了克莱夫的对面，他抬起克莱夫的脸，强迫那双湛蓝色的眼睛看着自己道：“那我给你个机会证明吧！”  
  
克莱夫以为莫里斯指的是自己要像斯卡德一样对他奉献自己的身体，他强迫自己忍住推开对方的冲动，闭起了眼睛等待莫里斯把自己抱上床。  
  
虽然克莱夫心底在抗拒和对方的身体接触，但他知道，这是他可以挽留住莫里斯的唯一机会了。  
  
但莫里斯却松开了擒着克莱夫下巴的手道：“别误会，我还没有那么卑劣，在自己的爱人面前和别人睡觉。”  
  
克莱夫闻言睁开眼睛，却见莫里斯脸上带着嘲弄的笑容对他道：“你去旅馆后面的马房里偷两匹马出来，我们俩趁着夜色私奔怎么样？”  
  
克莱夫不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他差点以为莫里斯是在开玩笑，但对方的眼睛里好似含着两团炙热的火焰，让他丧失了任何诡辩的语言，只得支支吾吾地拒绝道：“不行，这是犯法的......”  
  
莫里斯也知道克莱夫当然不可能同意这种疯狂的提案，他正是想让克莱夫知难而退，因此一听到克莱夫拒绝的借口，莫里斯就不耐烦地打断了他。  
  
“和我相爱也是犯法的，克莱夫，既然你无意做一个法外之徒，不如就呆在你给自己建造的安乐窝里规规矩矩的生活吧！”  
  
和克莱夫激烈的争吵让莫里斯感到疲惫，他已不想再和这个胆小又任性的朋友继续纠缠，起身走到桌前拿起阿列克还剩下的半瓶掺了药的香槟，一口气灌了下去。  
  
克莱夫也看出了那是他不想再和自己纠缠的信号，他落寞地站起身准备离开，却仍旧心有不甘地问道：“今晚之后，我们还能继续当朋友吗？”  
  
莫里斯叹了口气，在安眠药的药效发作之前，他用自己最后的一点耐心回到了克莱夫的面前。  
  
“我们来玩一个游戏吧。”  
  
莫里斯让克莱夫摊开自己的两只手掌，然后把喝光了的香槟酒瓶横在了克莱夫的两只掌心之上。  
  
“试着就这样把它放回桌面上。”  
  
克莱夫依言小心地捧着酒瓶向前走，但光滑的玻璃瓶身立刻在他的手掌上滚动了起来。  
  
眼看着酒瓶就要落地，克莱夫下意识地收紧两个手掌的掌心，但失去了重量的瓶身在指尖力道的作用下反而弹了起来，从克莱夫的手中飞落到了地毯上。  
  
克莱夫不解地看着在地上滚动的酒瓶，直到莫里斯弯腰单手拾起了瓶身对他道：“你瞧，想要抓住幸福，在无法见光的爱情和社会认可的地位中间，你总得做一个选择才行。”  
  
莫里斯把酒瓶放回了桌上，药物的作用开始让他感到头晕困倦，他快步走回阿列克的床前，一头倒在了枕头上，顺势搂住了熟睡之中阿列克温暖的身体。  
  
“喝了安眠药后入睡，我会错过明天一早回到伦敦的火车，免不了要挨上同僚和客人的责难，但我也还是选择与阿列克相拥而眠，一起迎接明天的太阳。那么你的选择是什么呢，克莱夫？”  
  
莫里斯打了个长长的哈欠，疲惫地合上眼睛道：“回去想清楚再写信告诉我你的答案吧，今晚发生的事我就当是一场梦，这是我最后一次纵容你的任性了......”  
  
莫里斯还来不及道晚安，就侧头把自己的下巴搁在阿列克的额发上沉沉地昏睡过去。  
  
时间已至深夜，酒馆里饮酒作乐的人群们都已经散开，静悄悄的旅馆四周只能听到几声布谷鸟的鸣叫。  
  
在幽暗的灯光下，克莱夫注视着莫里斯和他人在自己面前相拥而眠的场景，心里除了嫉妒的酸涩，竟然还涌起了一丝羡慕。  
  
眼前的画面不仅不似自己想象中那般污秽不堪，反而还透着一种让人向往的静谧和安宁。  
  
第二天一早克莱夫就匆匆返回了彭杰，他没有给莫里斯写信，也没有再去伦敦见他。  
  
克莱夫把自己的大多数时间都耗在了书房里，他时常看着窗外盛开着的月见草，思考莫里斯留给他的问题。  
  
莫里斯告诉他，爱情和地位之间他总得舍弃一样，才能得到自己想要的幸福。  
  
克莱夫盯着自己两只摊开的手掌陷入沉思，莫里斯和阿列克相拥而眠的画面会出现在他的手心之间，他隐隐约约地感知到了什么，但那个答案却又好似盖在薄纱之中，让他无法窥见真相。  
  
生活依然在继续着，两个多月之后，一成不变的彭杰山庄终于迎来了一个好消息和一个坏消息。  
  
让山庄的人都欢心不已的好消息是，医生确认了安妮已经怀孕，她和胎儿的状态都非常健康。  
  
而紧接着，让整个英国都忧心忡忡的坏消息传来。

在萨拉热窝事件之后，欧洲大陆很快就爆发了战争，隔海相望的英国也无法置身事外，在盛夏的时节里对德国正式宣战。  
  
克莱夫看过报纸之后，立刻给他的亲戚韦斯顿少校打了一通电话，要求他推荐自己入伍，并加入远征军前往欧洲大陆。  
  
既然他一个人苦苦冥思也不得其解，那就到战场上去寻找答案吧！


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比起死亡，他更不愿意失去莫里斯，如果要在这中间选择的话，他会毫不迟疑地奔赴战场。

第十一章

又是一个周末，多雨的伦敦难得有了一个晴朗的早晨，莫里斯在日光的沐浴中神清气爽地醒来，习惯性揉了揉阿列克凌乱蓬松的头发。  
  
昨晚闲来无事的两个人折腾到了大半夜，阿列克肯定又要赖床了。  
  
莫里斯轻手轻脚地从阿列克身边移下床，重新替他盖好薄毯，让他继续睡觉。  
  
看到小情人浓密的眼睫毛上跳跃着金色的晨光，他忍不住在对方的唇边偷了一个吻，然后换好便服下楼，打算主动给对方准备一次丰盛的早餐。  
  
莫里斯在街边的面包店里买好了新出炉的牛角包，又照例在报亭拿了一份当天的《每日电讯报》夹在身下，回家的时候用空出的一只手顺手打开了信箱，把夹杂在广告单里的信件们一起带上了楼。  
  
回家后他往房里探了探脑袋，发现阿列克依然保持着原本的姿态熟睡着，于是他回到了客厅的沙发上，给自己泡了一杯清香扑鼻的英式早茶，开始阅读今天的新闻。  
  
英国向德国宣战之后，最新的战况当仁不让的占据着每日的头条。  
  
虽然战争带来的经济动荡引发了一阵失业潮，但比起海峡对岸炮火纷飞的欧洲大陆，英国的土地还保有着宝贵的和平，百姓们仍在按部就班的生活。  
  
莫里斯一目十行地阅读着今日新闻，他的眉头皱地越来越紧，又开始不自觉地为那个任性的朋友担心了。  
  
自上次不欢而散后，克莱夫就失去了音讯，莫里斯也想给他一些时间，让他自己想清楚应该如何处理他们之间的关系。  
  
但自从战争打响之后，莫里斯就开始心神不宁。  
  
莫里斯知道克莱夫曾经动过参军的念头，有好几次都拿起了证券行的电话想打给他，但最后还是默默地放下了。  
  
一旦他主动打出这通关切的电话，等于是向对方传递去暧昧的信号，那么之前的努力就白费了。

莫里斯只得安慰自己道：“没关系，以克莱夫的体质，他一定没法通过体能测试。就算他通过了测试，按照惯例也不会把他派往前线......”  
  
他终于按捺下联系对方的冲动，继续等待克莱夫的来信，但唯一收到的只有报纸上不甚乐观的战况。  
  
与战前评论家们的预想截然相反的是，开战后的德国不仅没有被迅速击溃，反而是英法联军吃了苦头，本以为能迅速结束的战争开始有了漫长的趋势。  
  
在密密麻麻的战况通讯稿下方，一条新闻的标题吸引了莫里斯的注意。  
  
“全国各地掀起入伍狂潮，伟大的英国远征军欢迎你的加入！”  
  
文章内容里写道：由于前线战况紧张，志愿报名的人数又太多，新入伍的成员一律免除了所有测试和调查，只需在军训厅进行入伍宣誓之后，就会被派往前线参战。预计这样的情况会一直持续下去，欢迎有志青年继续报名，成为一名享有全社会尊重和爱戴的皇家军人！  
  
莫里斯把报纸举在眼前，一字一句地又读了一遍，泛着墨香的文字第一次让他觉得头晕目眩，手脚冰凉。  
  
过了一会儿，他猛然站起身想立即下楼，却不慎打翻了茶几上的红茶，只得低头慌乱地收拾被水渍沁湿的信件，却在其中看到了一行他再熟悉不过的字迹。  
  
正是他期盼已久的来信！  
  
莫里斯激动地连开信刀都来不及用了，他用力掰开封口处的火漆，颤抖着双手打开信纸，此时他只希望对方能告诉他，他现在还在彭杰山庄里，生活一切安好。  
  
临近中午的时候，阿列克终于睡饱了觉，他发现莫里斯不在身边，家里静悄悄地毫无声响，于是揉着惺忪的睡眼走到了客厅。  
  
他赫然发现莫里斯正坐在沙发上读信，但他拿着信纸的姿势一动不动，恍若一尊雕像。  
  
凌乱的茶几上摆着已经凉透的面包，一只打翻的茶杯和一大坨被浸泡在水里的报纸。  
  
阿列克心里一沉，连忙疾步走到莫里斯身旁问道：“发生什么事了？”  
  
莫里斯毫无反应，仍旧是呆呆地坐在原地。  
  
阿列克着急了，他还以为是莫里斯的家人出了事，只得擅自从对方的指尖上抽走了信纸，读起了信纸上整洁规范的字迹。  
  
“亲爱的M：  
  
很抱歉现在才给你写信，这些日子里我一直把自己困在家里，思索那晚我们在旅馆里的谈话。  
  
你对我说人不能太过贪婪，生活总需要有舍有得才能获得幸福，这句话让我陷入了深思之中。

和尘世中的芸芸众生一样，我也曾经憧憬爱情，渴望地位。但得到它们之后，我的内心依旧无法平静，我不能为自己获得的成果感到喜悦，我总是感到自己在浑浑噩噩的生活，是让我徘徊在痛苦中的根源。  
  
所以在回答你的问题之前，我应该弄清楚，于我而言什么样的生活才是幸福。可惜我也思虑良久也无法探究到答案，所以我报名入伍了。  
  
除了我曾经和你谈论过的理由，还因为我曾在书上看到过，人在直面死亡的时候，可以听到自己内心的声音。  
  
今天将是我在英国的最后一晚，相信等你读到这封信的时候，我已经身处在法国战场，所以未来有一段时间，你将无法获得我的消息了。  
  
对于我曾经的所作所为对你造成的伤害，我深感抱歉。望后日还能有机会弥补我犯下的过错，所以请祝我好运吧，幸运的坏蛋！  
  
你的朋友：C.D”  
  
为了安全起见，写信人的措辞小心谨慎，落款处甚至没有正式的签名，但阿列克也懵懵懂懂地读懂了他的身份。  
  
人在面对情敌的时候，思维总会变得异常的敏锐。  
  
他看向仍旧一言不发的莫里斯，惴惴不安地道：“这是德拉姆先生的来信吗？他......他报名参军了？”  
  
“是的......”莫里斯终于回过神来，双手握拳抵在自己的额头上悲切地道：“这都怪我......我明知道他有这个念头，我明知道自己应该去阻止，可是却抱着一丝侥幸没有管他，任由他一个人在孤立无援的彭杰，做出这种混蛋的决定。”  
  
听到莫里斯的声音里满溢的内疚和痛苦，阿列克连忙快步走到他的面前，环抱住颤抖着的莫里斯，用自己从同事那里听来的消息努力宽慰道：“没关系，我们英国如此强大，很快就能打赢那帮德国佬的！再说了，德拉姆先生可不是普通人，军队不会让他和一个普通士兵一样扛着枪站在最前线的。”  
  
他抚摸着莫里斯柔软的头发低声道：“相信我，他会平安归来的。”  
  
莫里斯紧紧地抱住了阿列克，在他温暖的怀抱中无助的失声痛哭起来。  
  
克莱夫的来信就像一把尖刀扎在了莫里斯的心里，他痛恨自己的冷酷无情，才让克莱夫心灰意冷，选择去战场上接受枪林弹雨的洗礼。  
  
莫里斯甚至都不敢去设想，如果克莱夫死在了战场上他该怎么办，在那天之后，原本已是无神论者的他重新踏入了教堂。  
  
阿列克毫无怨言地默默陪伴着莫里斯一起做起了祷告，从个人的情感上来看，他当然很讨厌德拉姆，但他从来没有想过要让对方死亡。  
  
尤其是现在这样的局面，莫里斯对于没有劝他走上战场已经深感自责，倘若他真的死了，他会成为自己和莫里斯之间一根永远也拔不出来的刺。  
  
但让阿列克矛盾的是，他也同样惧怕着克莱夫的归来。  
  
从克莱夫的来信里，阿列克发现了一个莫里斯没有和自己提过的秘密。  
  
早在他不知道的时间点，他们俩就恢复了联络，就连那晚他在旅馆中睡着之后，俩人都再度碰过面，可是这些事情莫里斯都没有告诉他。  
  
从莫里斯懊恼的情绪中，阿列克知道他为了自己拒绝了克莱夫，所以莫里斯才会对克莱夫上战场的事情表现得那么难过和自责！  
  
他知道自己应该为此感到高兴，但怀疑的种子已经埋下，在夜深人静的时候阿列克总是忍不住会想：倘若德拉姆在战场上经历生死之后，发现他最想抓住的幸福就是莫里斯，回来之后他愿意放下一切和莫里斯在一起，那么莫里斯感情的天枰还会不会向着自己的方向倾斜？  
  
对于这个问题的答案，阿列克一点信心都没有，他知道自己当初是在莫里斯受伤的时候趁虚而入，他们俩人感情的基础远不如克莱夫和莫里斯同窗多年的情谊深厚。  
  
他也想过主动去向莫里斯求到一个让自己安心的答案，但每当他看着报纸上不断飙升的伤亡数字，以及莫里斯越来越郁郁寡欢的面容，阿列克就问不出口了。  
  
九月和十月的几场战役里，英法联军和德国打了个平分秋色，双方谁也没捞着好处，只有几十万士兵的躯体埋葬在了战场上。  
  
惨痛的代价让两军都不敢再贸然进攻，开始挖起了战壕，战事朝着持久战的局面走去，也让在后方翘首以盼将士归来的亲友们从一开始的焦躁变得麻木了。  
  
接受了克莱夫已经上战场的事实后，莫里斯也渐渐地变得平静了，除了新增了去礼拜堂的习惯，他的生活恢复如常。  
  
只有阿列克能感觉到他平和的外表下依旧隐藏着惊天的波浪。  
  
他变得经常分心走神，就连在床上的时候都无法全情投入，会借口身体疲惫提早入睡。  
  
他变得情绪异常敏感，只要听到有人谈论战事就会陷入紧张的情绪，只有当阿列克牵着他的手安慰时才能舒缓下来。  
  
他每天清晨就会醒来，守着报亭开门的时间去买报纸，仔细又胆怯地浏览一遍伤亡名单，确认里面没有克莱夫的名字后再开始一天的生活。  
  
他们的生活被笼罩在了克莱夫的阴影之下，可是对方现在是英勇的战士，从道义上阿列克甚至都不能埋怨他。  
  
一天夜里，阿列克从噩梦中惊醒，担忧地抚平莫里斯在睡梦中依然紧皱的眉心，一个念头突然涌进他的脑海里。  
  
“真是个太过善良的混蛋啊，如果我也去参军的话，德拉姆应该就无法抢走他了。”  
  
恐惧死亡的本能让阿列克打了个寒战，他晃了晃脑袋，抛弃掉这个疯狂的想法。  
  
但比起死亡，他更不愿意失去莫里斯，如果要在这中间选择的话，他会毫不迟疑地奔赴战场。


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在昏昏沉沉之间，他攥紧了口袋里克莱夫给自己的那封信，就像攥住了最后一个希望一样，死死地不愿意放开。

第十二章

1915年初春的一个早晨，阿列克从伦敦郊外的工厂里下班，工作了一整晚的他疲惫地骑着自行车回家休息。  
  
距离克莱夫到战场上已有半年多了，这段期间莫里斯拜托霍尔太太写了几封信件去彭杰询问，但克莱夫的母亲也只知道他当初跟随英国第四军团前往了法国作战，这半年来他了无音讯。  
  
但在这种时候，没有消息就是最好的好消息。  
  
胶着的战况也时刻牵动着德拉姆夫人作为母亲的心，她在信件里懊悔不已地写道，倘若早知战争会有如此巨大的伤亡，她不会同意克莱夫参军，哪怕他一生碌碌无为都比丢掉了性命强。  
  
她主动搬去了寡妇房，把管家的权利交给了安妮，两个为了克莱夫担惊受怕的女人终于在情感的共鸣中达成了和解，决心携手建立起一个温馨简朴的庄园等待他的归来。  
  
莫里斯和阿列克分享了这个让人欣慰的消息，笑着评价道：“多好啊！待克莱夫回来的时候，会发现一切烦恼都烟消云散，届时他家庭美满，荣誉加身，他就不必再去苦思如何通往幸福之路了。”  
  
说到这里，莫里斯的眼里又开始闪烁懊悔的神色：“唉，我明知道他是一个习惯思考过度的人，为什么还要引导他陷入这样的思虑？但实际上像我们这样无法得到认同的生活，有什么资格说自己过得幸福，又有什么资格冠冕堂皇地批判他呢？”  
  
阿列克无言以对，他知道任何空泛的安慰都是无用的，自己能做的只有陪伴在消沉的莫里斯身旁，以及祈祷战争早日结束。  
  
但偏偏这次战争像是一场迟迟无法苏醒的噩梦一样，给阿列克生活的各个方面都带来了灾难。  
  
陆地上陷入了壕沟战的僵局，无耻的德国人开始在海上劫掠英国的港口，丝毫不讲规矩地对商船进行无差别攻击，企图用这种肮脏的手段瓦解英国的民生经济。  
  
从报纸上看到报道后，莫里斯就要求阿列克辞职，但他不想放弃这份高额的薪水，两个人还因此爆发了不愉快的争吵。  
  
没想到阿列克顶着压力工作了没几天后，一艘公司的运输船在海上被潜艇击沉，公司因此倒闭，他也被迫失业了。  
  
莫里斯对这个结果感到很高兴，他安慰阿列克自己的积蓄充足，养活两个人也完全没有问题，阿列克就像以前一样在家待着就行。  
  
克莱夫上了战场的阴影让莫里斯只顾着关心阿列克的安全，却忽略了他失落的情绪。  
  
现在英国正值失业高峰，物价反而飞涨，阿列克很难再找到一份像样的工作，他存款开店的计划也被彻底打乱，和这场该死的战争一样，不知道何年何月才能实现了。  
  
但在体会过工作和财富真正的价值之后，阿列克再也不可能再回到过去的生活了。  
  
而且现在阿列克心里还憋着一股气。他知道自己哪里都不如克莱夫，现在就连莫里斯的情感上也被克莱夫占据了优势，如果自己还得依附着莫里斯过生活，倘若克莱夫经历过生死后要回来和莫里斯再续前缘，届时他拿什么底气和克莱夫竞争？  
  
阿列克一直很在意克莱夫信上写的，他想弥补自己曾经对莫里斯造成的伤害。  
  
他打算怎么弥补？对阿列克来说，这个莫里斯的前任对他们最好的弥补方式，就是知道对方健康安好，然后老死不相往来。  
  
可惜克莱夫显然不会这么想。  
  
怀揣着各自忧心忡忡的心事，阿列克和莫里斯度过了他们在一起的第二个圣诞节。  
  
萧条的经济和严峻的战况让今年的节日气氛异常沉闷，他们此时的心境也无法像上一个圣诞节那样心无旁骛的甜蜜相爱，但当莫里斯轻柔地吻上阿列克的额头对他说圣诞快乐的时候，阿列克在心里默默发誓，自己无论如何也要守住莫里斯的爱。  
  
他再次奔跑在天寒地冻的伦敦街头寻找工作，终于在一个工资微薄的调料加工厂里找到了一份两班倒的临时工，一个月的收入还不如以往跑一次货运赚的多。  
  
虽然他不满意现状，可是暂时也没有更好的解决办法，比起那些连房租都付不起只能睡在工厂里的工友们，有家可以回的自己已经幸运很多了。  
  
阿列克无奈地摸了摸只装着几个钢蹦的口袋，踩着自行车回家的路上，他突然想起今天领完工资后又有几个工友辞了工。  
  
他们说现在这点收入实在无法养家糊口了，打算结伴一起去报名参军。  
  
部队里管吃管喝，发放军饷，政府还承诺战后会给大家丰厚的退伍金，推行一系列老兵的优待政策，要是运气好立下个军功章，人生可就彻底改变了。  
  
临走之前，一个和阿列克比较熟的老哥拍着他的肩膀问道：“要不要也和我们一起去报名？你小子年轻又机灵，何必把大好的年华浪费在工厂里？”  
  
阿列克垂着眼睛闷闷地道：“不行，我家里人不会同意的......”  
  
他又抬起头，疑惑地问道：“战场上很危险，你不怕死吗？”  
  
“哈哈哈！”老哥愣了一下，又爽朗地笑了起来：“怕是肯定怕啊！不过我是个光棍汉，反正也是泥泞里的一条烂命，与其这么吃不饱穿不暖的苟且偷生，不如和兄弟们一起去前线喝酒吃肉过得痛快，再说了，富贵险中求嘛！”  
  
“富贵险中求......”阿列克骑着自行车默默念叨着。  
  
若不是爱上了一个贵公子，他对财富地位本没有太大的执念，但现在这句话对他充满了诱惑力。  
  
他也想摆脱这样看不到前景的工作，可是莫里斯一定不会答应他去报名，万一克莱夫真要出了什么事，他也得守候在莫里斯身边陪伴对方......  
  
阿列克一路上想着这些乱七八糟的事情到了家，停好车往楼道里走，他经过四楼的时候门突然开了，刚刚在脑海里想到的人从本该无人居住的房间里走了出来。  
  
阿列克揉了揉眼睛，确认不是自己眼花之后他震惊地正要叫喊，被男人伸手抓住了一只胳膊带进了门。  
  
“莫里斯正在睡觉，你不要大声叫嚷！”他关上门后走回对面的沙发上坐下，看着衣服上浸染着调味料污渍的阿列克笑道：“好久不见了，斯卡德。看你现在的样子，好像不如上次那般神气了呢！”  
  
“德拉姆，你不是在战场上吗......”阿列克瞪视着笑得春风满面的克莱夫。  
  
他怎么会出现在这里？怎么知道莫里斯正在睡觉？阿列克觉得一股凉意从脚底涌上心头。  
  
克莱夫从容地比了个手势，示意阿列克坐到自己的对面，看到他不情不愿地坐下后，才慢悠悠地开口道：“我拿到军队特批的休假，回来探望我刚出生的儿子。回军营报道的路上路过伦敦，就顺道来找老朋友叙叙旧情了。”  
  
“哦，那么恭喜了。”阿列克不咸不淡地回了一句，心里并不相信这套说辞。  
  
如果真的只是来找老朋友叙旧情，克莱夫何必在四楼守株待兔地等自己？他们俩之间可没有什么好聊的事情。  
  
见阿列克反应冷淡，克莱夫又懒洋洋地指了指这间屋子道：“你瞧，现在这世道真是艰难，这件房子是管理公司背着房主租给我了一个星期，今天已经是最后一天了。我本想等着你自己发现端倪，没想到你竟然那么迟钝，只好主动现身跟你说清楚了。”  
  
“你！”阿列克听懂了克莱夫话里的意思，愤怒地从沙发上弹了起来，冲口而出道：“你撒谎！”  
  
“我何必要对你撒谎？”克莱夫的语气也突然变得严肃，收起笑容直视着阿列克道：“我今天来找你，就是要你告诉你，我已经考虑清楚了，决定战争结束之后就抛下一切和莫里斯在一起，请你识相一点主动离开他！”  
  
阿列克的脑袋瞬间一阵轰鸣，炸地他头晕眼花，没想到美好的前景没了踪影，最坏的预想却成了现实！  
  
在激愤之中他隔着茶几一把抓住克莱夫的领口，恨声问道：“你凭什么对我发号施令？现在我才是莫里斯的爱人！”  
  
“因为你根本就配不上他！”克莱夫冷笑着看着阿列克道。  
  
上次与他交锋失败之后，克莱夫知道了哪里才是对方的软肋。  
  
在这个人眼里，法律的约束根本就无足轻重，但他还是保留有身为男人的自尊。  
  
“看看你的修养，谈吐，穿着，有哪一点是和他匹配的？你现在在哪里上班？收入多少？能住在这样的房子里，难道不是靠莫里斯养着你吗？”克莱夫鄙夷地道：“你算不上是他的爱人，顶多是他被我抛弃之后用来疗伤的......玩伴而已。”  
  
克莱夫冷酷的声音宛如一把刀子，一句句刺向阿列克的心，他颓然地松开手滑落在沙发上，痛苦地抱着头道：“不管都不重要，只要莫里斯他爱我，我就不会离开他！”  
  
“哦？看来你还是没有明白，那我就把话说得更清楚一点。这一周以来每一个你不在家的夜晚里，他都和我在一起。”克莱夫用轻松的语调说着残忍的话语：“多亏了你没日没夜的干活，才能让我有机会和莫里斯重温旧梦啊，可惜他都没有跟你提过我回来了。”  
  
阿列克猩红着双眼抬头看向高高在上的克莱夫，可是他的脸上波澜不惊，丝毫看不出说谎的痕迹，他只得喃喃自语道：“不，就算他骗了我，也是因为你上了战场，他太过自责了才会这样做......我是不会怪他的......”  
  
“真是会自我安慰啊！那我就给你个机会证明吧。”克莱夫像是早就知道他会这么回答一样，无谓地耸了耸肩膀，从大衣里掏出了一封信递给阿列克。  
  
“这是什么？”阿列克不解地问道。  
  
“我亲笔写的，你的入伍推荐信。你拿着这封信去参军，就不会被派去印度那种鬼地方，而是和我在一个军团里。”克莱夫道：“斯卡德，莫里斯是一个温柔的人，不愿意伤害任何爱他的人，但我们之间的事情也总得有个了结。既然你执意不肯退出，那就随我到战场上去吧，交给老天爷去做决定！”  
  
“你是打算在战场上找机会把我弄死？”阿列克盯着克莱夫手里的信道。  
  
“怎么会呢，我可不会做背刺同僚之事。”克莱夫的语气和蔼地像在同朋友交谈一样：“我只是想让你输的心服口服而已，免得你以后继续纠缠不休。”  
  
他见阿列克眼里闪着犹豫的神色，轻蔑地笑道：“怎么了，你不敢吗？我可是已经无谓生死的人了，倘若你连自己唯一的优点都比不上我了，你还拿什么跟我争？不如现在就退出吧！”  
  
阿列克一把抢过信件，一言不发地转头上了楼。  
  
莫里斯果然正在房里睡觉，阿列克哀伤地望向他柔和的睡颜，恍然发现他俊秀的脸颊上多了一丝润泽的血色。  
  
他强忍住内心的绞痛，仔细地在房间里搜寻了一翻，果然找到了一件不属于他们两人的领带。  
  
阿列克登时感到胃里一阵翻涌，冲进厕所里吐了个昏天地暗。  
  
在昏昏沉沉之间，他攥紧了口袋里克莱夫给自己的那封信，就像攥住了最后一个希望一样，死死地不愿意放开。


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的脑袋里闪过一个念头：要是当初自己答应和莫里斯一起去当伐木工人就好了。  
>    
> 只要能和他在阳光下拥有一天的快乐，他就死而无憾了。

第十三章

一个微风和煦的清晨，阿列克坐在洒满了阳光的客厅里，看着身着法兰绒睡袍的莫里斯端着热气腾腾的餐盘向自己走来。  
  
他满心雀跃地道了声谢，正准备和情人一起悠闲地享用早餐，突然听见有人在粗鲁地呼喊自己。  
  
“斯卡德，快醒醒！马上到换岗时间了，起来跟我一起去交班！”  
  
阿列克从睡梦中猛然惊醒，发现他正睡在军营里硬梆梆的行军床上，面前年长的战友正一脸不悦地看着自己，他连忙从床上蹦起来。  
  
“在这种地方都能睡得这么香，真是服了你了！”战友把军帽和长枪递给阿列克，催促道：“快走吧！这几天军营里总有长官们出入，凡事都得注意，别被捏住了把柄！”  
  
阿列克匆匆带上装备，和战友一起快步往战壕的方向赶去，和值守了一整晚的战友们交班。  
  
他抬头看了看天色，虽然时间尚早，但天已经亮了大半，恍然察觉到现在已经是初夏了。  
  
这么算起来，他参军已有一年多了啊！  
  
自从那头克莱夫找到他之后，阿列克就发现莫里斯的心情明显有了好转。  
  
他委婉地试探过莫里斯几次，还主动在他面前提到了克莱夫的名字，但莫里斯均是反应平淡。  
  
他也从未向阿列克承认过，自己和克莱夫见过了面，甚至单独在他们的屋子里共处过。  
  
可是莫里斯的表现越是平静，阿列克的心里就越不是滋味，他甚至开始失眠，主动地逃避床第之欢。  
  
一天夜里，阿列克再次躲开了莫里斯的晚安吻，看着对方带着困惑的神情睡着之后，他终于下定了决心。  
  
这层看不见的隔阂已经横在他们中间，再这样下去的话恐怕不需要等克莱夫退役回来，他们的感情就要先出现问题了。  
  
他在客厅里写下了一封道别信，简单地解释了自己不想耗在工厂里蹉跎岁月，所以决定去参军。  
  
在写信的时候，阿列克也意识到，他和莫里斯之间由于地位的差距产生的问题一直都存在着，只是他们俩都刻意忽略了而已。  
  
希望自己能在战场上多立几个军功，早日成为真正配得上莫里斯的爱人吧！  
  
抱着这样的想法，阿列克离开了他们在伦敦的家。  
  
阿列克以为克莱夫给自己写介绍信，是因为他想找机会整治自己。  
  
他当然也不想示弱，索性就依克莱夫的意思，和他在战场上一决胜负。  
  
阿列克很快就被送到了法国战场上，在第三集团军里作为一个二等兵，负责巡逻，站岗和挖战壕。  
  
初上战场时，躲在壕沟里听着耳边震耳欲聋的炮火声时，阿列克也过了一段时间心惊胆战的日子，害怕哪天自己要冲锋陷阵，就把命交代在这里了。   
  
没想到战壕越挖越长，这一年来他没有迎接过一场正规的战役，最大的威胁来自两军战壕之间的子弹碎壳和手雷弹片。  
  
在战地上吃土挖坑的日子过得当然辛苦，但阿列克所在的兄弟营里大多是去年就入伍的老兵，其中混杂着不少贵族子弟。  
  
所以他们的日常补给还不错，不用做最脏最累的活，晚上还能轮班去营地里休息。  
  
没有人找过阿列克的麻烦，也没有人给他穿过小鞋。  
  
克莱夫和他不在一个连队里，两个人基本上碰不着面，哪怕是远远见到了，身为少尉的克莱夫也好像不认识他一样，目光从不在他的身上停留。  
  
阿列克就这么在壕沟里挖了一年的土，从二等兵升成了一等兵。  
  
1916年初，缺乏战力的英国开始实行征兵制，所有适龄的单身男公民若无特殊原因，必须承担义务兵役。  
  
新征召的士兵们作为补充战力被送到了伤亡最为惨重的战区里，等待他们的又会是新一轮残酷的枪林弹雨。  
  
在壕沟里无事可做的时候，阿列克听着身边的战友们说着其他战场上惨烈的战况，一面庆幸自己提早入伍的幸运，一面替莫里斯担心。  
  
好在阿列克很快就收到了莫里斯的来信。  
  
莫里斯也想来战场上陪伴他，但拗不过霍尔家女眷们的哭诉与哀求，霍尔太太甚至还担心地得了一场大病，于是他作为霍尔家唯一的男丁，被特许免除了兵役。  
  
太好了！阿列克感激地把信纸贴在自己的胸前，他的心终于踏实了。  
  
参军一年多以来，但凡每次军营有新的信件到来，阿列克就能收到莫里斯写给自己的信，战友们都以为他在伦敦有个感情深厚的未婚妻。  
  
莫里斯没有抱怨过他的不辞而别，只是在每一封信里，都诉说着对他的想念之情。  
  
莫里斯也在信中忏悔了前段时间，自己因为深陷对克莱夫的愧疚而忽视了阿列克的感受，如今他唯一的期盼就是希望战争能早点结束，等到阿列克回来，和他一起隐居山林。  
  
“我也何尝不想如此啊！可是让连指尖都是那么优雅美丽的你去山里劳作，多少还是觉得不忍心......”阿列克甜蜜地回想起初见莫里斯时，对方手指里夹着烟卷皱着眉头往向他时，自己瞬间呼吸停滞的那一刻。  
  
在对莫里斯的思念之情疯涨的同时，他对克莱夫的疑惑也越来越强烈。  
  
阿列克可不是个蠢蛋，他隐约觉得不大对劲。  
  
以克莱夫在军队里的身份，他完全可以把自己调去做更加危险的任务，可是他任由着自己在眼皮子底下平安地晃荡了一年，却什么举动都没有做。  
  
克莱夫，他到底想干什么......  
  
“斯卡德，别发呆了！有长官向我们走过来了，你赶快把背站直了！”  
  
听到战友的提醒，阿列克连忙回过神来专心站岗，穿着高级军装的克莱夫面无表情地出现在他面前，后面还跟着阿列克的直属长官。  
  
“长官们好！”阿列克愣了一下，他以为克莱夫是来巡查的，目不斜视地跟着战友向对方行军礼：“报告长官，现在一切正常！”  
  
“战略需要，上级决定临时增派一名传讯员给我。”克莱夫冷淡地瞥了阿列克一眼，指着他对身旁的人道：“就他吧，今天之内到我的军营里来报道。”  
  
“好的长官！”阿列克的声音洪亮如钟，他看着克莱夫离去时裹在深色的军装里瘦弱的背影，眼里透着深深的敌意。  
  
狐狸尾巴终于要露出来了吗？他还真能忍啊！  
  
克莱夫已经升任了参谋官，有自己的休息室，阿列克作为传讯员，没有战事时相当于给他跑腿打杂的勤务兵。  
  
他等着看克莱夫会用什么手段折腾自己，但克莱夫虽然对他冷着脸，指派他做的事情和其他人毫无二样。  
  
阿列克在警惕他会对自己放暗箭，但他发现克莱夫的心思根本就不在自己身上，对方一整天从早到晚都泡在司令部里，没有时间与他多说一句话。  
  
与此同时，许多新的炮弹和装备被悄无声息地运进了军营里。  
  
这是终于要打仗了吗？克莱夫是不想让我立功，才把我调来做后勤？  
  
阿列克感到愤愤不平，但克莱夫是自己的上司，在军队里他只能付出上级的命令。  
  
七月一号的清晨，冲锋的号角响彻在战壕上空，紧接着是一连串被提前埋在德军要点下的地雷被引爆，在尘土飞扬之间，接到作战命令的将士们纷纷爬出了战壕，向着敌军的方向冲去。  
  
这是他们的第一场战斗，许多人憋在心里许久的苦闷都在瞬间爆发了出来，带着高昂的士气呐喊着冲锋，也感染了身边的战友们，好像他们已经迎来了胜利。  
  
站在后方的阿列克看着昔日战友们英勇作战的身影，他也觉得有一股热血在胸腔里沸腾着，可是他的任务是留在后方，等待着把指挥官的下一个命令送出去。  
  
可恶的克莱夫，居然使出这么阴险的招数！等到这场战斗结束，我一定要把他狠狠地揍一顿！  
  
阿列克把自己的手指节捏地声声做响，咬牙切齿地执行传讯的命令。  
  
“传令炮兵队摧毁铁丝网！”  
  
“报！第一批步兵冲锋队进入无人区！”  
  
“传令炮兵轰炸敌军第一线！”  
  
“报！第二批冲锋队进入无人区！”  
  
“传令炮兵按制定好的时间表，轰炸第二线！”  
  
......  
  
眼看形势一片大好，英军冲锋队按照预定计划全部进入了无人区。  
  
这时战况突然急转直下，满脸是血的传讯员从硝烟弥漫的前方战场跌跌撞撞地跑回来，嘶声力竭地喊着。  
  
“报！我军坏弹众多，很多铁丝网毫发无损......”  
  
“报！地雷坑里没有发现敌军尸体，找不到他们的踪影......”  
  
“报！敌军突然出现在第二线后方，架起了机关枪扫射，我军伤亡惨重，无法向前推进......”  
  
如同一盆冰水从头到脚地被淋了个透心凉，阿列克的热情被转瞬间浇得不留一丝火种，他的眼前浮起了一片血红的场景。  
  
原来真正的前线是这样可怕的人间炼狱。  
  
从士兵执行作战计划，到传讯员通报给指挥官，再到指挥官下达新的作战命令，已经有成批的士兵死在了敌军的机关枪下。  
  
冲锋时越是英勇，被扫射时就死的越快，死神就如在田地里割麦秆一样大肆挥舞着镰刀，毫不留情。  
  
仅仅第一天，英军就阵亡了将近六万人，这一天成为英军历史上最血腥的一天。  
  
他们用极为惨重的代价，只把战线往前推进了一点点。  
  
晚上，他们在新占领的村庄里驻扎，阿列克和其余几个士兵奉命出去巡逻。  
  
他远远看到几个躺在地上不知生死的英国士兵，不自觉地偏离了队伍，向他们走了过去。  
  
阿列克蹲下身检查他们的情况，但很可惜，没有一个人还有活着的迹象。  
  
伤亡太严重了，连战场都来不及清理，他甚至没办法把这些同伴葬入土里，只能难过地替他们合上眼睛。  
  
突然，他的背后响起“砰”地一声枪响，阿列克顿时觉得自己浑身的血液好像都凝固了。  
  
四肢都僵硬得无法动弹的时候，他的脑袋里响起了一个遗憾的声音：要是自己当初答应和莫里斯一起去当伐木工人就好了。  
  
只要能和他在阳光下拥有一天的快乐，他就能死而无憾了。


	14. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫里斯再也不会与克莱夫说再见了。  
>    
> 这是属于他们之间最好的结局。

第十四章

阿列克觉得时间好像静止了许久。  
  
直到他的身体逐渐找回知觉，他才发现自己并没有中枪。  
  
阿列克仓皇地转过头，看到一身英国军官制服的克莱夫把一个手里拿着武器的德国兵踩在脚下，正在确认他是否已经死亡。  
  
感受到阿列克震惊的视线，克莱夫冷冷地道：“躲在地道里没来得及撤离的敌兵不知道还有多少个，你自己要时刻警醒着，才能保住小命。”  
  
“为什么......”阿列克站起来走向克莱夫，声音颤抖着问道：“你为什么要帮我？”  
  
这一天跌宕起伏的经历让阿列克彻底明白了，从克莱夫在伦敦激他入伍，到把他从前线调到后方，再到方才的出手相助，克莱夫一直都在默默地保护自己。  
  
昔日情敌转瞬间成了救命恩人，这样复杂的情绪让阿列克骨鲠在喉，他挡在了克莱夫的面前，必须得到一个答案。  
  
克莱夫沉默了半晌，终于叹了口气，反问他道：“斯卡德，在你离死亡最近的时候，你在想什么？”  
  
“我在想他。”面对知道自己秘密的克莱夫，阿列克憋在心中无处倾诉的思念如洪水般爆发出来：“在这里的每一天，我都在发疯似地想他。虽然我感激你救了我，我也愿意用自己的性命来报答你，但是我绝不会答应放弃莫里斯！”  
  
面对阿列克强硬的态度，克莱夫突然扬起嘴角笑了起来，皎洁的月光照在他俊雅的脸上，他明亮的眼睛里没有一丝恼怒的神色。  
  
“斯卡德，你是个好样的。你虽然出身低微，但思想从不卑贱。你虽然屡遭白眼，但依然勇敢追爱。我上次对你说的那番话只是为了激你发怒，你的表现让我看到了，你配得上他的爱。”  
  
克莱夫神色得意地道：“莫里斯压根就没有见过我，他只是收到了一封我写的信。我告诉他我已找到了自己通向幸福的道路，在实现它之前，我不会让死亡和我扯上关联。我还叮嘱了他一句，我的行踪现在是军事机密，望他不要对任何人泄露。像莫里斯那样老实的人，想必对伴侣也一定是会守口如瓶的吧。”  
  
“可是，房里的那条领带是......”阿列克将信将疑。  
  
克莱夫如同做了坏事后的孩子一样顽皮地笑了起来：“那是趁着莫里斯睡着了，我从四楼的阳台上翻进去留下的......他也曾经翻过我的窗户，我只是想把自己亏欠他的都还给他。”  
  
压在阿列克心里的一块大石瞬间烟消云散，他顿时开心地不知如何是好，恨不得给面前的克莱夫一个拥抱。  
  
“克莱夫...请允许我这么称呼你......”阿列克不好意思地挠了挠头，坦诚认错道：“对不起，在今晚之前我还在把你当坏人，还以为你想抢走莫里斯......”  
  
“其实刚入伍的时候，我也不是没有这么想过。军队里的日子沉闷无趣，我只能靠回忆过往来打发时间。我知道自己是真的爱他，甚至也想过退役后抛下一切和他重新开始。”克莱夫的回答让阿列克的笑容僵在了脸上。  
  
克莱夫伸手拍了拍阿列克的肩膀，继续道：“直到有一天我的队友误触地雷，炸弹就在我身边爆炸，我被溅了满脸满身的血肉，第一次感到自己那么接近死亡。”  
  
他转身倚靠在路边的残垣上，抬头望着天空回忆道：“劫后余生的那天晚上，我一个人看着浩瀚无比的星空，试想了一下自己被他拥抱的情形。没想到我依然从骨子里抵触这种画面，原来就连对死亡的恐惧，都没法让我冲破自我的束缚。我终于发现，除非解除这个咒语，否则我永远都不可能拥有爱情。”  
  
克莱夫这一番抽象的描述让阿列克听得云里雾里的，但他觉得克莱夫平静的脸上多了一层肃穆的味道，于是耐心地继续听他讲话。  
  
“莫里斯曾经责备过我，说我对他的爱从一开始就有所保留，那个时候我委屈不已。我以为他知道，就连主动向他告白，都是我拼着自己那时候年轻气盛，是我被爱情的炙火烧昏了头脑，做出的此生最为勇敢的事情。”  
  
克莱夫难掩心中的失落，垂下眼角道：“我之所以要求精神恋爱，不是我对他的爱不够浓烈，而是因为法律虽然禁止同性恋，但没有禁止柏拉图。我可以在法律暧昧的边缘徘徊，但我的底线是决不能真的触犯它。”  
  
看着阿列克脸上难以置信的表情，克莱夫用自嘲的口气道：“你觉得无法理解吧？可是事实就是这样。我的出身和受到的教育注定了我有这样的思想。法律就像一把精神的枷锁，牢牢地锁住了我的灵魂，我只能在它允许的范围里行事。所以我是注定不能带给他幸福的，所以我最终选择了放弃，至少还能保留我们的友谊。”  
  
阿列克同情地看着克莱夫，他以前只觉得这个人古板做作，原来他的内心在遭受如此痛苦的煎熬。  
  
他伸手抚上克莱夫瘦弱的肩膀，想给对方一点慰藉。  
  
感受到对方的好意，克莱夫消沉的情绪又很快回复了许多，他笑着对阿列克道：“你也不必同情我，想通了这一切后，我的内心轻松了许多。而且我也终于找到了自己想做的事情。这还要多亏你们给我的启发。”  
  
他向面露迷惑的阿列克解释道：“那天晚上，我看到你和莫里斯相拥着躺在一张床上。在我放下自己的嫉妒心后再去回顾，这个不被允许的场景给我的感觉是圣洁而美好的，我找不到它有哪里不对。原来不是这样的行为有问题，而是禁止它的法律出了错。所以在我追求自己所爱之前，我必须先修改这个法律。”  
  
克莱夫第一次向人透露自己的野心，他的眼神变得专注而狂热，碧蓝的瞳孔里仿佛有一把火苗在燃烧。  
  
他兴奋地道：“你不知道想通这一点后，我有多么的欣喜！我从未如此强烈地想去做成一件事情，我终于找到了自己通往幸福的道路，找到了自己一直以来苦苦寻找的人生目标！上天让我出身在法律世家，偏偏又让我有这样的遭遇，这简直就是注定赋予我的使命。我就是为了改变这个错误的法律而生，我会用自己的余生去实现这个理想，还有什么是比找到自己生存的意义更为欢喜的事情吗！”  
  
阿列克无法感同身受，他觉得自己和克莱夫的思想完全不在一个平面上。克莱夫说他要改变英国延续了几百年的法律，在阿列克的脑海里，这无异于天方夜谭。  
  
他无法和对方继续这个话题，只好窘迫地转移到自己想知道的事情上。  
  
“可是你还是没有回答我一开始的问题，你什么要帮我？”  
  
克莱夫瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头道“因为你们俩都被爱情冲昏了头脑，完全看不到潜藏在你们生活中的威胁，胆子太大了。两个帅气优质的单身汉同居一室这么久，当真以为没有人会发现你们的秘密吗？就连房屋管理公司里好像都在流传着关于你们的小道消息呢。”  
  
阿列克涨红了脸，羞愧地低下头道：“我知道......可是我能怎么办呢？难道真的要躲进山林，才能有我们的容身之处？”  
  
“不必这么悲观，你不妨抬头看一看，觉得现在脚下的这片土地怎么样？”克莱夫终于说出了自己的计划：“虽然现在这里是一片焦土，但战后它会恢复成美丽的村庄，你们可以在这里自在的生活，不必再心怀被人告发的惶恐。”  
  
“你是说，让我留在法国吗？”阿列克瞪圆了眼睛，他知道奉行人人平等的法国同性恋不是犯罪，这对他而言确实是一个巨大的诱惑。  
  
“可是莫里斯他会愿意和我一起生活在法国吗？”阿列克喃喃自语道：“我孑然一身，在哪里都无所谓，但他在英国还有至亲......”  
  
“正是因为他在英国还有亲眷，你们才一定要离开！”克莱夫斩钉截铁地道：“你试想一下，一旦你们真的上了审判庭，他的亲人们该陷入怎样的境地？吉蒂还没有出嫁，艾达的丈夫仕途远大，还有霍尔太太的好名声，都会随之付与一炬。你认为到时候莫里斯还能背负着亲人们的痛苦继续和你相爱吗？阿列克，趁着一切都没有发生，把危机扼杀掉吧！不要把你们的幸福建立在一个摇摇欲坠的高塔上。”  
  
他唤着阿列克的名字，就像看待一个真正的朋友一样，真诚地建议道：“这就是我哄你来法国的理由，等战争结束之后，你就申请留在法国，带着你的军功章，你会在这里得到战士享有的礼遇。至于莫里斯，我会帮你写信说服他来法国与你团聚的。我记得他法文还不错，以他的背景和履历，未必不能找到一个体面的工作。你也不必感谢我，我做这一切只是想履行我对莫里斯的承诺，弥补自己曾经对他造成的伤害。”  
  
他们都很久没有与人说过心里话了，借着这个可以独处的机会把一切都说开了之后，两个同样深爱着莫里斯的男人终于达成了和解，他们心里反而升起了一股惺惺相惜的感觉。  
  
夜已经深了，他们第二天还要迎接新的战斗，克莱夫朝阿列克挥了挥手，转身先行离开。  
  
阿列克在他身后喊道：“谢谢你，克莱夫！......有什么我能为你做的事情吗？”  
  
克莱夫的身影顿了顿，留下了一句话：“如果可以的话，请允许我回到英国以后，继续与你的爱人通信吧。”  
  
他终于成全了他们的爱情，但还是想保留一点点属于自己的位置，而且这一次再也不用瞒着阿列克了，他们可以从容又坦然地将友谊持续下去。  
  
又过了两年，旷日持久的战争终于结束了。  
  
英国的皇家邮轮载着凯旋的将士们在港口靠岸，无数的民众们在码头上欢迎他们的归来。  
  
号角奏响了高亢的凯歌，无数的白鸽在天空中放飞。  
  
克莱夫走到甲板上，和其他的军官一起，微笑着向民众们挥手致谢。  
  
在对着他们脱帽致意，挥舞着鲜花的人群里，他恍惚间看到了一头柔顺的金发。  
  
高大的莫里斯在人群中是如此显眼，克莱夫总是一眼就能看到他。  
  
他的面容好像沧桑了一些，但眼里的神色依旧和年轻时一样，正欢喜不已地叫着自己的名字，朝着他挥舞着双臂。  
  
莫里斯是来迎接自己的吗？还是准备搭上这艘船去往法国呢？  
  
不过这些都不重要了，他们只需要记住对方此时的模样就好。  
  
克莱夫会留在英国，用他这几年为自己拼下的军功作为武器，在政坛上为了自己的理想而奋斗。  
  
阿列克和莫里斯会生活在法国，作为一对小镇上受人尊敬的外国乡绅，享受被世人认同的爱情。  
  
克莱夫知道，在英国的法律改变之前，他都无法给于莫里斯想要的爱情，也许他余生都没有这个机会了。  
  
可是这又有什么关系呢？最后留在克莱夫脑海里的，是莫里斯欢迎着自己的亲切笑意，对他呼喊着：“welcome back，clive。”  
  
他可以记着这个自己深爱的笑容，靠着和他通信，寄托被他封尘的那一段感情。  
  
虽然他们也许再也不会相见，但是莫里斯再也不会与克莱夫说再见了。  
  
这是属于他们之间最好的结局。

本文完。


End file.
